


Psycho Princess

by AgentLin



Series: Self-Insert Stories [6]
Category: X-Ray & Vav (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, minor electrical torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-04-22 11:23:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4833533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentLin/pseuds/AgentLin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(For Female Readers)</p><p>The doors to the office opened up and two security guards came into the room with someone else in tow. Between them they had a girl walking with her hands cuffed behind her. Well she wasn’t actually walking. The two guards were holding her and dragging her into the room as she screamed and struggled in their grip.<br/>“Let me go.” She yelled but they ignored her.<br/>Mogar watched as she was brought in, he was interested in her, wondering exactly who she was and why she was there. The guards stopped in the middle of the room and put her down. The girl straightened herself but when her eyes landed on the Mad King she froze.<br/>“No.” She said in a whisper but her words grew louder. “No, no, no...”<br/>“It’s nice to see you too,” The King said. “y/n.”<br/>“Don’t.”<br/>“Who is this?” Mogar asked.<br/>He hated how he was being excluded from the conversation and how he was still clueless as to what was going on.<br/>“Right. Y/n, this is Mogar. Mogar this is y/n, my daughter.”<br/>“Daughter?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome Home Princess

    The Mad King stared out the window of his old/new office. It was nice to have a view of his kingdom once again. Back in the asylum there was nothing but four walls and the same bland view of nothing interesting. But now things were different than before and they had been worth the wait.

    Though the peace and quiet could not last long. Mogar came into his office seeming angry like usual. He may be a sort of loose cannon but he was necessary for the Mad King’s plan so he would deal with him. No matter how much trouble he might cause.

“Why are we still waiting? Mogar wants to get rid of X-Ray and Vav.”

“Yes, yes, I am aware of them but have they been bothering us at all these last few days?”

“No.” Mogar huffed.

“Precisely, they’ll come to us eventually but till then don’t poke the bear.” Mogar growled at him. “Wrong choice of words, my apologies. Just don’t bother going after those two morons.”

“They still annoy Mogar.”

“We should also work on that talking in third person thing of yours.”

“Mogar is fine.”

“Right.”

    Just then the phone on the desk started to ring. The Mad King rolled his eyes before answering it and putting it on speaker.

“What is it?” He asked sounding annoyed.

“Your special package has arrived, sir.”

“Wonderful. Bring it up.”

    The news changed the King’s mood and he was happy once again. On the other hand Mogar was suspicious how the ominous message had brighten him up.

“What is this special package of yours?” Mogar asked.

“Just something I’ve been meaning to get my hands on. See with Hilda gone I need someone else as head-engineer here at Monarch Labs. So who better to replace her with than with someone I know I can trust.”

    The doors to the office opened up and two security guards came into the room with someone else in tow. Between them they had a girl walking with her hands cuffed behind her. Well she wasn’t actually walking. The two guards were holding her and dragging her into the room as she screamed and struggled in their grip.

“Let me go.” She yelled but they ignored her.

    Mogar watched as she was brought in, he was interested in her, wondering exactly who she was and why she was there. The guards stopped in the middle of the room and put her down. The girl straightened herself but when her eyes landed on the Mad King she froze.

“No.” She said in a whisper but her words grew louder. “No, no, no...”

“It’s nice to see you too,” The King said. “y/n.”

“Don’t.”

“Who is this?” Mogar asked.

    He hated how he was being excluded from the conversation and how he was still clueless as to what was going on.

“Right. Y/n, this is Mogar. Mogar this is y/n, my _daughter_.”

“Daughter?”

“I am not your daughter.” Y/n spat. “And you are not my father.”

“I told you to call me dad, father is way to formal.”

“You don’t really deserve any term of endearment from me.” She snarled.

“Father?” Mogar questioned.

“Yes we’ve been over that. Anyway how have you been sweetie?” The King asked.

“Don’t call me that. I just wanna know when the hell you were let out of your asylum prison cell.”

“Oh, so you have been keeping tabs on me. I thought when you disappeared four years ago you completely forgot about me.”

“Not exactly and I see you didn’t just let me go.”

“Well how could I, you're my daughter. Ever since you just dropped off the face of the earth I’ve been looking for you. But why have _you_ been keeping an eye on _me_ is the bigger question.”

She shrugged. “Had to know where you were at all times, so you wouldn’t find me. Then I learned you were locked away in an asylum. I was free at last or at least I thought.”

“Don’t sound so disappointed, it really is good to see you, though I am sorry for cutting short your trip to Paris.”

“Oh, so having me _kidnapped_ and practically _smuggled_ across the world is cutting my trip short. I wasn’t on vacation in Paris, I have a house there, my life is there and my friends.”

“ _Family_ is more important, my dear, especially when it comes to running a business.”

“Yea, I guess you’re CEO of Monarch Labs again, congratulations.” She said sarcastically.

“Thank you. Now I have a position open in the company which I know you are perfect for.”

“Screw you.”

“That is no way to talk to your father.” Mogar said.

“He’s not my father, he’s nothing to me but a lying _manipulative_ bastard.”

    That had been the last straw for the King. Things were obviously not going his way so he’d have to go with his other plan. He had been hoping to avoid getting violent with his own daughter but disciplinary actions were sometimes necessary.

He sighed. “You know, you’re probably tired and stressed out from the long trip. How about you rest up and we can talk later, when you're feeling _better_.”

“I’m not staying here.”

    With that she took action. She jabbed the heel of her foot against one of guard's feet then kicked the other one knocking him off balance. Then with quick thinking she jumped up pressing her knees against her chest and brought her hands forward.

    She kicked the guard who was still standing in the stomach and he bent over trying to catch his breath. Then to add to that she made her hands into fists and slammed them down on the guards back. He fell to the floor coughing. Just then the other guard was on her trying to grab her from behind.

    She ducked to avoid his hands but then threw her head back to hit him in the face. He stumbled back and blood was running down his nose. She was quick to grab his keys and then knee him in the balls before running out of the room.

The Kind sighed with a little smile on his face. “She was always a troublemaker, it's just before her reckless behavior always worked in my favor.” His gaze shifted over to Mogar. “What are you waiting for? Go after her and bring her back here.”

    Mogar nodded his head and headed out. The hallway was empty but he was a great tracker so he knew exactly where to go. It didn’t take long to find her and when he did she wasn’t doing much.

“Hi there.”  She was standing in the middle of the hallway spinning the cuffs on her index finger. “Guess you’re my dad's new guard dog.”

“Mogar belongs to no one.”

“Keep telling yourself that.”

    She laughed and then threw the cuffs at Mogar. As Mogar was distracted by the object she turned and ran. The cuffs didn’t hit him but one actually fastened onto his right wrist. Mogar was impressed by that but then followed after her.

    They both ended up on the roof of the building. There wasn’t really anywhere to go from there and Mogar had the advantage even with the handcuffs hanging from his hand.

“Give it up and come quietly or else Mogar will have to hurt you.”

“Do you always speak in third person?” Y/n asked. “It’s kind of adorable, but I’m not going back.”

    She got into a fighting stance challenging Mogar to make the first move.

“So be it.” Mogar said.

    He ran towards her but she got exactly what she wanted. She moved forward as well and then punches were flying between them. They were both good fighters and barely managed to hit the other. But it was definitely time consuming.

    Y/n knew that eventually more security guards would come and she may not be able to take them all, so this had to end...now. She grabbed the handle of Mogar’s sword and got it out of its holster. He was surprised at first that she could even hold it but soon he was back to fighting her.

    Except now she had the advantage and he needed to be more careful. She swung the sword like an expert impressing Mogar more than actually scaring him. But she was smart and cunning, slowly maneuvering him and getting him where she wanted him.

    Next thing Mogar knew she kicked him up against the cell tower on top of the building. He crashed against the metal and groaned but when he looked back at y/n she had the sword pressed against his throat. They were both panting and looking the other in the eye but they remained silent for a moment.

She smiled. “You’re good, no wonder my dad keeps you on a leash. But I won’t be put on his leash _again_.”

    She slowly moved away but quickly cuffed Mogar to the cell tower. He didn’t notice right away till he tried to move towards her. Mogar stayed where he was and watched her walk away. When she got to the edge of the building she looked back at him and dropped the sword. She closed her eyes and let herself fall back over the edge of the building and then she was gone.

    Mogar didn’t flinch or panic cuz he knew she would be just fine. He does similar things in the city. But he continued looking at the spot she had been standing on in awe. Moments later security guards burst onto the roof with the Mad King. They only saw Mogar and there was no sign of y/n.

“Find her!” The Mad King commanded. “Monitor all city exists, put out wanted posters, offer a reward for her capture, send out search parties, do whatever has to be done but _find_ her and bring her to me _alive_.” He was shouting at this point. “I want her found as soon as possible. I will not lose her _again_.”

    With the shouting Mogar snapped out of his own head. He realized he was still cuffed to the tower and tugged on the cuffs. As he moved to break them he heard a small chiming noise then noticed the keys at his feet. He reached down and picked them up.

    He played with the keys for a bit before unlocking the cuffs. Then he went over and picked up his sword. He put it back in its holster and stared off at the city. It was getting dark and the sun was setting. She was out there and he was very intrigued by her, he had many questions but mostly he wanted to see her again.

    When he picked up his sword he noticed a charm bracelet on the floor. He picked it up as well and looked at it. It had two little wolves on it and a bunch of small black and red gems around it. The Mad King, after coming down from his rage, came over and stood by Mogar. They both looked at the sunset in silence but then the King noticed the charm bracelet.

“It’s hers.” He said calmly. “I got it for her when she was a little girl. I’m surprised she had it...glad she kept it.”

“Mogar will find her.”

“I know you will.”

    Mogar looked back down at the charm bracelet he had. He didn’t just want to find her cuz the Mad King wanted that. He wanted to find her to satisfy his own curiosity, to give her back the bracelet, to know who she is. He tightly gripped the bracelet in his hand, he would find her.


	2. Out Of Sight

Hilda followed behind X-Ray and Vav with ORF by her side. The last few days for her had been hard. Living with the guys wasn’t exactly the best and she was constantly bored out of her mind. Only ORF could entertain her but even then it was only for a little while.

“Where exactly are we going?” She asked.

“Not sure.” Vav answered. “I’m just following X-Ray.”

“We’re going on an adventure.” ORF chimed in.

“Actually we’re going to see Rusty.” X-Ray said. “I’m sure he can tell us something about what’s going on with the Mad King and Mogar.”

“You’re gonna ask him for help?” Hilda questioned. “Sounds great.”

“Hey, Rusty’s a great man.” Vav said.

“Yea and this great man lives in a cardboard box.”

“That’s the life he chose. I’m sure he could have whatever he wanted if he actually wanted to have it.”

“And what does that mean?”

“I have no idea...I think Rusty told me that a long time ago.” 

As they walked down the streets someone bumped into Vav knocking him over. The person was wearing a red hoodie jacket and the hood was pulled over their face so they couldn’t be seen. They picked up the black sack they carried and then helped Vav to his feet.

“I’m so sorry.” The person said. 

The voice sounded feminine but before Vav could say anything the person ran down the street.

“Well at least they apologized.” Vav said. 

“Vav what are you doing!” X-Ray said. “Look at that person with the mysterious hoodie carrying a bag like that and hurrying off.”

“I’m pretty sure it was a girl under the hood.”

“It’s probably a criminal running off with something valuable. We’ve got to stop them.”

Without waiting for anyone’s approval X-Ray ran after the hooded character. Vav shrugged at Hilda and ran after X-Ray. 

“Should we follow them too?” ORF asked.

“I think we have to.” 

Instead of running like the other two Hilda just walked knowing she’d eventually catch up to them. 

“X-Ray wait up.” Vav shouted.

“No time they might get away.”

X-Ray had been shouting at the hooded person to stop running but they didn’t. Of course he wasn’t in any shape to run a marathon so he stopped and used his glasses. He didn’t actually hit the person but the bag they had been carrying. 

The contents of the bag spilled all over the floor. There was no money or jewelry in the bag, just some clothes and food. When Vav caught up to X-Ray he saw the person picking up the stuff.

“Thanks a lot you idiots.”  

In order to pick up their things the person removed the hood. It was definitely a girl. She was pretty hasty in grabbing her things and putting them back in the bag.

“I’m so sorry about my friend here.” Vav said. “Let me help you with that.” 

Vav got down and helped the girl collect all her things. X-Ray actually felt bad about what he did but the fact that Vav had apologized for  _ his _ actions was still fresh in his mind.

“Thanks.” The girl said. 

“No problem, always happy to help. So who might you be?” Vav asked.

“I’m sorry.” X-Ray spat out. 

Both Vav and the girl stopped and looked at X-Ray but he just smiled back.

“It’s fine. I just really need to go.”  

“Oh, okay see you around.” Vav said. 

    The girl put her hood back on and Vav waved to the her as she walked away and once she was gone he looked at X-Ray.

“What the hell was that! She wasn’t a criminal, just some ordinary citizen.”

“I don’t know about that.” Hilda said. 

“Huh?”

“Look at this.” 

She handed Vav a small piece of paper. He looked down at it with X-Ray by his side. They recognize the photo of the person on the paper, it was the same girl they had just bumped into.

“What is this?” X-Ray asked.

“A wanted poster.” ORF said.

“So that girl was a criminal. I told you she looked suspicious Vav.”

“Oh yea, were the things in her bag suspicious.”

“Um...no, not really.”

“Exactly.”

“Guys that doesn’t matter but look at the bottom.”Hilda said.  


The boys looked back down at the wanted poster.

“Oh sweet their offering a reward of 10 thousand dollars to whoever can bring her in.” X-Ray said.

“You guys really are idiots. Look at who’s offering the reward.” 

They read the bottom of the wanted poster then looked up at Hilda.

“Monarch Labs.” They said in unison. 

“The question isn’t if she’s a criminal or not but why does Monarch Labs want her. They’re offering a pretty high reward for her.” Hilda said.

“And they want her alive.” ORF said. “That’s pretty weird right.” 

“Now we’ve definitely got to talk to Rusty.” Vav said.

♦♦♦♦♦

This time it didn’t take long to find Rusty since they were all looking for him. They found him rummaging through a dumpster. No one asked what he was doing but Rusty was glad to see his boys.

“What have you two been up to?” He asked.

“Not much, just our usual hero duties.” Vav said. “But we gotta ask you about something.”

“Shoot.”

Vav handed Rusty the wanted poster.

“Do you know who this girl is?” X-Ray asked. “The poster doesn’t have a name just has a picture. All it says is Monarch Labs wants her alive and whoever turns her in gets 10 thousand dollars.”

Rusty was squinting at the page bringing it closer to his face. 

“You said Monarch Labs wants her right?”

“Yup.” Vav answered.

“Can it really be?”

“You know who it is?” Hilda asked.

“I’m pretty sure and if it is who I think it is...well we all might be in trouble.”

Rusty took them to his place where he keeps records of pretty much everyone. He rummaged through some boxes and pulled out a file. It was just as small and as empty as Mogar’s was.

“Her name’s y/n.” Rusty said as he handed X-Ray the file. “She’s been off the map for the last four years. And during those years she pretty much destroyed all evidence of her existence.”

“Why would the Mad King want her?” Vav asked.

“Well she was in hiding so the Mad King must have been looking for her. Once he found her he brought her here, that’s already pretty significant.” Rusty said.  


“Yea I mean what the hell can she do that would make her so important.” X-Ray said.

“She’s a world class engineer like Hilda.”

“So that jerk just brought her to replace me.” Hilda said. “That’s just great.”

“More than that probably.” Rusty added.

“How so?”

“Besides being a scientist she knows how to defend herself. Why do you think she’s running around the city, she escaped. And she knows a bunch of other stuff that makes her a living weapon.”

“A living weapon! You’ve got to be kidding me.” Vav said.

“I still don’t get it.” X-Ray said. “Why go through all this trouble to get y/n. You said she’s dangerous. The Mad King could have gotten really anyone to replace Ms. Hilda, no offense.”

“None taken.” Hilda huffed out.

“You’ve got a point X-Ray. What makes her so special?” Vav said.  


“Well it probably has to do with the fact that she’s the Mad King’s daughter.” Rusty said.

“What!” X-Ray shouted.

“How is that even possible.” Vav added. “How does a nutter like him have a daughter.”

“No clue.”

“We’ve got to find her.” X-Ray said.  


“Then what are you gonna do with her?” Hilda asked.

“Help her...somehow.”

“That sounds like a great plan.”

“We’d have to find her first.” Vav said. “But where would we start. If the Mad King and probably Mogar are looking for her then she’s obviously in hiding.”

“Well, just figure out some place no one would be looking for her.” Rusty said.

No one really had any idea. She hid away for four years so it wouldn’t be that easy to find her. Plus every police officer and Mogar were looking for her. Finding her was one problem then they had to worry about keeping her hidden. But Vav thought of something.

“I’ve got an idea.” 

♦♦♦♦♦

This time the others followed Vav...into the woods. He didn’t openly share his idea but they followed him anyway.

“You think she’s hiding in the woods.” Hilda said.

“It makes sense. Everyone is looking for her in the city, so the perfect place to hide is in the woods.”

“But Mogar’s looking for her too, wouldn’t he find her here.”

“Precisely, so where would he not want to go to.” 

Just then they arrived at the place Vav was taking them too. It was Mogar’s burnt house.

“Here? You think she’s hiding here?” X-Ray questioned.

“Mogar wouldn’t want to come here so where better to hide.”

“Okay I’ll admit that’s a good point.” Hilda said. “So now what?”

“Y/n!” Vav shouted out. “We’re here to help you.”

“Is that seriously your plan.”

“Y/n!” X-Ray shouted,

“Yup that’s totally their plan.”

“We know you’re the Mad King’s daughter. We just want to help you.” Vav said.

“Maybe she’s not even here.” ORF added.

“Bullocks. That’s a good point.”

“What do you want.” A voice answered. 

X-Ray and Vav glanced at each other with a little bit of excitement.

“We just wanna help.” X-Ray said.

“How could you possibly help.”

“Well for starters we could give you a roof over your head, you know somewhere more comfortable to hide.” Vav said. “And then we could figure something out.”

“Why would you even want to help me.”

“You’re not the bad guy here and we also hate the Mad King probably as much as you. We can work something out, together.”

They didn’t get a response. The boys glanced at each other thinking they blew it but then there was some rustling from the bushes. Y/n came out from the woods slowly and still keeping her hood down.

“X-Ray and Vav huh? Quiet the superhero name.” She said.

“It’s cool but come on, we’ll get you back to our hide out and then we can talk.” X-Ray said.

“Thanks...thanks for your help.”

“That’s just what we do.” Vav said. 

She kept her hood down but walked with them. Nobody paid them any attention on the streets so that was a good thing. They did their best to act normal but they still got some attention. As they were walking down the street Mogar suddenly dropped down in front of them. They all froze and did their best to remain calm. Mogar on the other hand just glared at them and stepped forward.

“Who’s that?” He asked.

“That’s just Ms. Hilda and her friend ORF.” Vav hastily answered.

“Not her, the other one.” 

“Um…” 

Vav couldn’t think of a good lie, not with Mogar right in his face. Nobody else felt the need to contribute or help him at all but then X-Ray spoke up.

“She’s my cousin...and she came to visit me...we just picked her up from the airport. She’ll only be in town for a while.” X-Ray moved back and put an arm around y/n. “Say hello cus, this is just an...acquaintance of ours...Mogar.” 

Y/n kept her head down but shyly waved at Mogar. Mogar glared at her, hating the way her face was concealed but he didn’t want to deal with the colored people anymore. He backed away and disappeared from view.

“That was a close one.” Vav said.

“Yea, let’s just get back her to our hide out.”

♦♦♦♦♦

At the end of the day Mogar reported to the Mad King’s office. But each time he saw the King he was always more upset than before. The more time that passed with his daughter still missing the more aggravated he got.

“I hate it when you come here empty handed.” The King said when Mogar came into his office.

“Mogar would like to know and to understand why you’re daughter left you.”

    The Mad King didn’t answer right away. It may have been too straightforward but Mogar was curious. He honestly didn’t expect the King to take the question well but he asked anyway. He wanted to now, wanted to understand why someone would reject their father and run away from them. After a bit of silence the King spoke.  


“To tell you the truth...I don’t know.” The King admitted. “The last time I saw her before she disappeared...things were fine between us. I checked on her before I went to sleep, she was in her bed already sound asleep. The next morning she was still sleeping when I left for work. That’s normal, she usually wakes up after I’m gone and goes about her day, always tells me when she goes out.” The King got silent for a moment before continuing. “Except that day I heard nothing from her. No messages of her day, just silence and when I got home she was gone. Most of her things were gone and their was no note. I thought maybe she was staying with a friend and forgot to mention it, I didn’t worry too much at first.”

“But she did not come back did she.” Mogar said.  


“No...she didn't. After three days I began my search for her. I had very few leads to follow at first and they all went cold but I did not stop searching for her. Of course when I was incarcerated my search stopped but I picked that up as soon as I was CEO again.”

“This time you found her.”  


“Yes I did. She was no longer hiding and avoiding me. It didn't take long to pin point her location.”  


“The question still remains. Why did she leave you in the first place.”

“I don’t know.” The Kind was getting upset. “Perhaps it had something to do with a fight we had earlier that week.”

“What happened? ”

“I'm not sure what happened but we got into an argument and she accidentally broke a mirror. She picked up one of the shards and threaten me with it. I did manage to calm her down and then I tended to her wound. Her hand healed just fine but she has a scar on her palm now.”

“Which hand?” Mogar questioned.

“Her right hand, why, is it important?”

Mogar thought back to when he had crossed paths with X-Ray and Vav. The person in the red hood had been suspicious but Mogar had let them go. When the hooded person waved they waved with their right hand and Mogar had noticed a scar on the palm of their hand. It was a horizontal scar across her palm, it fit the King's story meaning the hooded person was y/n. Now he knew where she was, or at least he had a good idea. Mogar smiled and the King noticed.

“What is it? Do you know where she is?” He questioned.  


“Mogar has a pretty good idea.”

The King smiled as well. “Excellent.” 


	3. Behind The Curtains

    X-Ray and Vav’s place was pretty nice, of course X-Ray was still living with his mom but at least you’d be safe...sort of.

“You guys live here, all of you?” You questioned.

“Not Rusty, he’s got his own place...places is the better term.” Vav said.

“Yea I can...I can see that. Thanks again for helping me out.”

“No problem, I’ll just order us some pizza and we can chat.” X-Ray said. 

    You felt like laughing these guys were supposed to be superheroes...they were it’s just they don’t have the kind of seriousness you’d expect. All of you sat in a circle on the floor and talked about random stuff. It was like you were all life long friends just catching up. Hilda was super intelligent so conversations with her were amazing and ORF was incredible herself. Rusty was pretty cool too, quiet knowledgeable in areas you wouldn’t expect.

    The place may not be super top secret but you’d doubt anyone would come looking for you here. These guys were morons, but they were the two smartest morons you ever met. But there was something off with them, you could see it in theirs and that was already starting to worry you.

“Alright, it’s killing me.” Vav said. “I seriously don’t get how a nutter like the Mad King is your father.”

“Please don’t call him that, I hate being related to him.”

“What happened between you guys anyway. Back then you and the King were seen in the media as a happy family. Was it all a lie or something? I mean you did run away from him and disappeared for four years.” Rusty said.

“It wasn’t a lie. I...I did get along with him but as I got older things...things got bad between us.”

“What happened?” X-Ray asked. “You two obviously didn’t have a bad relationship from the start.”

“The Mad King is cunning, clever beyond average comprehension. He’s also an expert on psychological manipulation. If he ever really wanted to, he could rule the world.”

“That’s unsettling.”

“Sorry it’s just weird...I’m trapped in the same city as him and he’s obviously very serious on getting me back.”

“That guy’s a jerk.” Hilda said. “He’s fired me from my job twice now and he screwed around with ORF on one of those occasions.”

“No kidding evil ORF almost killed you.” Vav said.

“I am incredibly sorry.” ORF added.

“It’s okay ORF, that wasn’t you.”

“What was it like then?” X-Ray asked. “Being with the Mad King.”

“He’s was a pretty good father. He supported me a lot and he got me into a lot of my hobbies. If only I had realized back then exactly what he was doing.”

“What do you mean.”

“He...he put me into all these classes where I would learn to fight and use weapons. At a young age he had me playing around with tech and eventually I pursued a career in engineering. He was manipulating me ever since I was a little girl, turning me into this weapon of his.”

“What about your mum?” Vav asked. “In order for you to be...alive you had to have a mum. I can’t believe the Mad King has a daughter, but now thinking he had relations with someone else and had a kid...well...unless he grew you in a lab which is probably more believable.” 

You closed your eyes and hung your head. “I honestly wish I didn’t know the truth about my mom.”

“Oh gross, that crazy guy did have relations with another woman.” X-Ray said.

    Hilda punched him in the shoulder. Now was not the time for making jokes. X-Ray rubbed his arm but got the message.

“So then what did happen to your mom?” Hilda asked.

“I didn’t really know at the time. My parents were great, they seemed to really cared about each other...but one night things changed. I was already in bed sleeping when I heard shouting. My parents were in there room screaming, I couldn't make it out but they woke up me. I thought it would go away but it didn’t so I got out of bed. The only thing I saw was my mom holding a suitcase and leaving, slamming the door behind her.” 

    You stopped for a bit. Over the last couple years you hadn’t really thought about that night. You were just little kid and seeing your mom leave like that, you were scared. Back then you didn’t know what happened before and you definitely didn’t really know what happened after.

“I asked what happened but...my dad didn’t give me a straight answer. He just told me that it was late and that I should be in bed. He took my hand and led me back to my room. He picked me up and tucked me in then read me another bedtime story so I could go to sleep.”

“He read you bedtime stories.” X-Ray said.

“Yea, well he made them up at night. They were all about him as a King and my mom as a Queen and then I’d be the little princess. It would be silly made up stories of our adventures in his kingdom.”

“This is still more unsettling. So then what happened?”

“I went back to sleep and my dad made a phone call. The next morning I asked him where my mom was...he just said she was gone and that she was never coming back.”

“That’s cold.” Vav said.

“Yea and I was like seven, imagine my reaction. I was really sad but he comforted me and did all kinds of things to make me smile and laugh. We grew closer and...I really did love him...but then I learned the truth. As I grew up...my dad always told me everything he did was to protect me and to help make me strong. Even though he never talked about my mom I always thought about her. I thought about finding her when I was older.”

“That didn’t work out so well did it.” Rusty said.

“No. I don’t remember how but I was upset once and he was trying to figure out what was wrong. I guess since I was sad I brought up the fact that I missed my mom. He got...mad when I mentioned her but I didn’t notice. I ended up telling him about how I wanted to find her and he kind of snapped.”

“He got mad...at you?” Vav said.

“Yea, he told me that it was a stupid idea to look for my mom. I was trying to tell him I just wanted to see her but then...he told me she was dead...he yelled it in my face. I started crying then and he apologized to me telling me he never knew how to tell me what happened to my mom and that he didn’t mean to shout. I did feel better knowing the truth then...but there was more.”

“More. There’s more to your mom being dead.” Hilda said.

“Turns out my mom didn’t really know what my dad did as CEO of Monarch Labs. That night when she was yelling at my dad...she had learned the truth about what he did and she didn’t like it. She packed her things, she was leaving him and he tried to explain things to her but she wouldn’t listen. Then she walked out the door, I saw that and now I know why she left. Dad put me back in bed and made a call afterwards.”

“I suppose if you learned someone you love was evil you’d probably leave them too.” Vav said.

“That’s not the point. When I learned my mom was dead I started looking into that using my dad’s computer system and I...I found a file about my mom. The call he made that night...he ordered the hit on my mom.”

“What!” Everyone shouted.

“My mom wasn’t just leaving him. She was going to come back the next day to get the rest of her things and...she was gonna take me away from him. My dad wouldn’t let her take me away from him so he had her killed. Once I learned the truth...I confronted him about it. I couldn’t believe he’d do such a thing and I was mad at him. He wanted to explain but I didn’t want to hear him I couldn’t...I ended up accidentally breaking one of the mirrors in the house. Since I didn’t want my dad anywhere near me I grab one of the glass shards and threatened him with it. Eventually my emotions just overwhelmed me and I began crying.”

“Gosh, I’m so sorry.” Vav said.

“He was...he wasn’t really mad at me when I accused him of killing my mom. He waited for me to calm down on my own and he comforted me. Well all he did was just pick me up off the ground, clean up the broken glass and stitch up my hand. I wasn’t really aware of just how badly I was holding that shard, I cut my hand pretty badly.” You showed them the palm of your right hand, revealing that messed up zig-zag of a scar you had. “After that whole commotion I was kind of numb. He left me alone as well, leaving me to figure everything out on my own and I did. I realized how he had raised me, had me grow up the way he wanted, conditioned me to be his living weapon that would obey him out of love and family loyalty. I had to escape him before he got too deep into my head.”

“What does that mean?” Hilda asked.

“You’ve seen what he’s done. What he did to ORF, he screwed around with her programming and manipulated her, turning her into his obedient killer slave. He was doing the same thing to me, I had to leave him so I planned my escape and disappeared.”

“Well you did a great job of destroying yourself. There really is no record of you.” Rusty said.

“Yea, but he found me and he doesn’t want me to escape again.”

“We’re gonna help you alright y/n.” Vav said. “I promise.”

“I appreciate it. I’m just sorry I can’t tell you what the Mad King is planning all I know is that he wants me to work for him and be by side again. But I’m worried about you two. He’s done something to you.”

“What are you talking about?” X-Ray asked.

“You’ve both talked to the Mad King haven’t you?”

“Yea.”

“He’s a genius when it comes to psychological manipulation. I don’t know what he’s said or what he’s done but I know he did something. I can see it in your eyes.”

“No, we’re completely fine.” Vav assured.

“You guys need to be careful.”

“Alright I think that’s enough for one night.” Hilda said. “I think we all could benefit from some sleep.”

“She’s right boys.” Rusty said. “Some shut-eye would do us all good. So see you in the morning.” 

    Rusty left without another word. You weren’t really sure where he lived but he did well for himself. Vav gave up his bed for you and slept on the couch. British people were known for their kindness.

♦♦♦♦♦

    Over the next few days you stayed in their hide out. It wasn’t the best place to be 24/7 but going outside was too risky. So you stayed with Hilda and Rusty helping her build some new gear and stuff while also trying to figure something out. And eventually they did.

“Alright so I talked to Ash.” Vav said.

“Who’s Ash?” You asked.

“A friend of mine.”

“Yea, sure she is.” X-Ray said but Vav didn’t hear.

“Anyway she managed to get a news van.”

“A what?” Hilda said.

“A news van. We can use that to get y/n out of the city.”

“Right. She’s too dangerous to be anywhere near the Mad King so the best thing to do is get her out of the city. So we use the van and get you somewhere far from the city and you can disappear again, just you know call us sometime so we know you’re okay.” X-Ray said.

“Great plan but what if the police stop the van and want to inspect it.”

“Vav and I can just make up some story. We’ll just say we’re leaving the city to cover a news story and continue with the she’s my cousin thing, we’ll be fine.”

“True. I doubt anyone wants to deal with X-Ray and Vav.” You said.

“And what’s that suppose to mean?”

“It’s a compliment.” You said hastily. “You guys are superheroes and I don’t think someone would want to interfere with superhero business.”

“Right on.” Vav said. “So Ash will drive the van with Hilda in the passenger seat and the rest of us will be in the back where no one will see us.”

“Alright cool. So let’s just pack somethings for the trip and get you to safety.” Rusty said.

    Everyone got to work but you stayed where you were. Over the past few days you had noticed something off about X-Ray and Vav’s behavior. At that point you had a pretty good idea what the Mad King was doing to them. You wanted to say something but you knew better.

    When it came to his manipulation, it was a delicate process. If you told them what was going on everything would blow up and you’d just make things worse. They’d have to solve this on their own, you could just hope they’d do it soon. 

♦♦♦♦♦

    Within the hour you guys were ready. You were back in your red hoodie and in the back of the van in no time. The drive out of the city would only take about thirty minutes and then you’d practically be home free. Except things didn’t go so well.

    After about twenty minutes of driving things got bad. Ash and Hilda had just been chatting while they drove when all of a sudden Mogar dropped down on the windshield. Mogar growled and told Ash to stop the car. His actions had startled her and the van swerved around before she hastily stepped on the breaks. 

    Being in the back had been no fun. You were all thrown around and you hit your head against Rusty’s then fell on top of Vav. Once the van stopped you all fixed yourselves. Mogar on the outside had jumped off the hood of the van and opened the back doors.

    While you were settling down in the back of the van you heard police sirens. You started to worry and once the van doors opened you panicked. Mogar was the one who had opened the door and he didn’t look so happy.

“Mogar. What the hell do you think you’re doing?” X-Ray asked. “You can’t just jump on cars and almost cause them to crash.”

“Get out of the vehicle.” Mogar growled.

“That’s not a really nice way to…” Vav had been saying before he was interrupted. 

    Mogar didn’t have any patience. He pulled Rusty out of the car then X-Ray and Vav. He threw them all on the ground and then pulled you out as well. Police cars had already surrounded you guys, it was definitely over.

“Hey, get your hands off my cousin.” X-Ray shouted.

“Mad King’s daughter has scar on her hand.” Mogar said and grabbed your hand to look down at your palm. “Just like X-Ray fake cousin.” 

    You had been wearing your hood in the van but now Mogar pushed it back revealing your face.

“Mogar found Mad King’s daughter.” 

“She’s not going anywhere with you mate.” 

    X-Ray and Vav had gotten up. They had their fists up and they were ready to take on Mogar.

“She’s not going back with the Mad King.” X-Ray said.

“Fine, Mogar will destroy you both first.”

    Mogar pulled out his sword and face the boys. You knew that what they were doing was brave but they couldn’t beat Mogar. As soon as the van had stopped you knew it was all over and you weren’t gonna let them get hurt. So before anything could happen you jumped in front of Mogar.

“Don’t.” You said. “Don’t hurt them, they were just trying to help me. I’ll go back willingly as long as you promise not to hurt them.”

Mogar glared at you and then at them before putting away his sword. “Okay.” 

    Immediately an officer grabbed you and cuffed your hands behind your back. You could hear the boys yelling and apologizing for not being able to help but it was okay.

“X-Ray.” You called out and then caught his eye. “Eyes on the King.” 

    He nodded his head at you before you were put in the back of a police car. It would be easy to escape but you weren’t gonna put them in harms way. They could fight the Mad King, you knew they could.

    As the police car drove off the rest soon followed leaving the others on the empty street. Mogar had disappeared into the city making his way back to Monarch Labs. He had succeeded in his mission and this time he’d be the one delivering the good news.

♦♦♦♦♦

“Bullocks. We almost had her out of the city. X-Ray what are we gonna do.” 

    Everyone felt pretty bad for having failed to get you out of the city safely, except X-Ray, he was smiling.

“X-Ray why the hell are you smiling?” Vav asked.

“Eyes on the King.”

“And what the bloody hell does that mean?”

“Well a few days ago I was talking with y/n about having her as our undercover agent at Monarch Labs. It would be called operation: Eyes on the King. But then again it would be a bad idea having her with the Mad King so I dropped the idea.”

“And when she said that, she pretty much told you she’d get in touch with you from the inside.” Ash said.

“Yea.”

“Great idea except how the hell is she supposed to contact you.” Hilda asked.

“...I dropped the idea so we never really thought of that. I’m sure she’ll find a way though.”

“I hope you're right kid.”

♦♦♦♦♦

    You weren’t taken to a police station. Instead you were taken straight to Monarch Labs. There you were handed over to some of the Mad King’s security guards and taken up to his office. You found it funny how the Mad King had spray painted his crown on his door but it was him so it made sense.

    Mogar was already in the office when you were brought in. You didn’t fight this time, there was no point anymore. The King was very happy to see you.

“We should really stop meeting like this.” You said. 

“Perhaps if you had been more cooperative the first time we talked you wouldn’t have to be here in handcuffs again.”

“So you got me. Now what.”

“I told you I have position open in my company which I want you to fill.”

“Well who am I to deny such an honor.” You said sarcastically. 

“Yes I am aware of your enthusiasm sweetie. So in order to help I have a little something special for you.”

“What?”

    The Mad King pulled out a small wooden box from his desk. He calmly walked over to you and had Mogar hold the box. He opened it revealing a metallic looking collar.

    Before you could ask what it was he placed it around your neck. There was clicking noise and then you felt a sting in the back of your neck. The Mad King pulled out another small device from the box, like a phone.

“The collar serves as a tracking device so I'll always know where you are in the building at all times. And if you try to take it off or attempt to escape...”

    The King pushed a button on the device he had. Immediately the collar began electrifying you. You yelled and fell on your knees. Thankfully the shocks didn’t last long but you were still twitching when the guards picked you.

“Do I make myself clear?” The King asked.

“Crystal.” You panted.  

“Good. We can start tomorrow. For now we should get you some proper rest. Take her up to the penthouse floor, I'll be up in a minute.”

    You still felt weird after the shocks. The guards easily carried you out of the office. On your way out you saw Mogar. He seemed surprised about what had just happened but he pretend to be in different. 

    When you got to the penthouse the guards place you in what you presumed to be your room and took off the cuffs. Once they were gone you looked in the mirror on the dresser. You could see just how well the collar fit you, it was quite thin but there was definitely no getting it off.


	4. On The Inside

    Working in the lab...wasn’t the best thing. Days ago you were confined in X-Ray and Vav’ hide out, now you were forever trapped in Monarch Labs. You could wander around the building but there was no getting out. If you tried getting out of the building in anyway the collar would start electrocuting you.

    The lab was nice, you hadn’t actually been in one for a long time. Back in France you had a small tech repair shop which paid well. You missed your house and your pets. Hopefully one of your friends would take care of them. But then again the Mad King had probably come up with a cover story for you back there.

    You spent most of your day in the lab. You hated leaving and being outside, and since the Mad King was CEO you didn’t see him that often. That was a plus but the downside was he tended to just pop in without warning. Having to deal with him was the worse and any misbehaviour could lead to some unpleasant surprises.

    On one occasion things changed a bit, possibly for the best. You had been working on one of your most recent projects when you heard the doors to the lab open. You didn’t see who it was but you already had a good guess. So instead of turning around you just started talking.

“Everything’s been running smoothly. That thing you asked for that you want for your award thing from the major should be done tomorrow morning. I just need to upgrade some systems and adjust the wiring. I’ve also upgrade Monarch Lab systems with a new firewall and other security measures. But while you’re here I’m gonna have to ask you to keep all other scientist in this place out of my lab. I hate when they just walk in and start touching my stuff, that is how projects end up getting pushed back.”

“Mogar does not understand.”

    You turned around and realized you weren’t talking to the Mad King. Mogar had been the one to enter the lab. It was quite confusing since he isn’t one to understand anything science related, most of the time he’s out saving the city.

“Mogar? What are you doing here?” You asked.

“Mogar wanted to talk with you.”

“Oh, well...I’m kind of busy but I could talk while I work. Besides I could use some company.”

    You smiled at him and just got back to work. He walked up and stood beside you staring curiously at what you were doing.

“So...what do you wanna talk about?” You asked.

“Why is Mad King’s daughter not happy?”

“Don’t call me that Mogar. He’s not exactly father of the year.”

“But you are with your father, shouldn't you be happy.”

“Oh sure...be happy to be with that manipulative sociopath who’s put me on a leash.” You said. “I don’t get why you trust him, but then again he’s got you on a leash too.”

“Mogar is on no leash.”

“Yours is more metaphorical, involving mental manipulation. Mine is literal.” You pointed towards your collar.

“Mogar does not understand.”

“I’d figure you wouldn’t understand much in the city.”

“No, Mogar does not understand why you are upset.”

“What are you talking about?”

“You are not happy here.”

“Why would I be?”

“You are with your father.”

“I told you not to call him that.”

    You could explain to Mogar all the reasons why but he wouldn’t understand any of them. He’s not exactly super smart. You sighed and stopped what you were doing. You leaned against the counter and looked at Mogar. He was obviously confused about you being unhappy with the King but he was mostly sad because you were sad.

“Look he’s just hasn’t been the best dad in the world. Can you understand that?”

“Mogar can.”

You nodded your head. “So why are you here? I’ve been meaning to ask since you’re not exactly a city person.”

“What do you mean?”

“You wear bearskin and carry around a huge sword, call it a wild guess.”

“Mogar...Mogar is here looking for his mother.”

“Oh.”

    You honestly had no idea why he was there, it didn’t make sense and the King didn’t tell you either. Now it made sense why he was even in Monarch Labs. The Mad King promised to help him find his mother if Mogar helped him first.

“What have you done for the Mad King?” You asked.

“Mogar got him out of prison, protected him and done what has been asked of him.”

    The Mad King is using Mogar’s mom to control him. You knew he would never hold up his half of the deal but you could. It would hurt Mogar if you told him the truth, he might not believe you which would make things worse.

“Well I’ll help you find your mother Mogar, I promise.”

    He smiled at you, glad to know he also had your support. He stayed in the lab with you watching you work. It was funny seeing his face switch between confusion to fascination. He’s definitely a warrior but if you look a little closer he’s just a child.

    At the end of the day he was still around. It was kind of surprising since you expected the Mad King to call for him or something. Before you left the lab you wrote up your report. The King insisted on a report of what you did that day. As you were writing Mogar was looking over your shoulder.

“What are you doing?” He asked.

“Writing up my daily report for the King. It just talks about everything I did today. But it’s creepy having you read it over my shoulder.”

“Mogar cannot read big words like those.”

“Wait you can’t read?”

“No. Mogar cannot read or count.”

“Do you want me to teach you.”

“What.”

“I’ve always got some extra free time. I could use it to teach you to read and count, possibly write...if you want. Like if you’re not busy or something.”

“Mogar would like that.”

“Alright well we can start tomorrow and stuff. You stay in the penthouse too don’t you?”

“Yes. Will you be at dinner?”

“I don’t do dinner with him.”

    Mogar was glaring at you. Almost every night the King wanted to have a ‘family’ dinner but each time you decline and not show up. Apparently Mogar did go to those dinners, made sense since he was living with you now, manners.

“Um...I guess I could.”

    Mogar just nodded his head and left the lab. Had you seriously just agreed to eat dinner with...the Mad King. This was going to be a long night.

♦♦♦♦♦

    When you got upstairs the first thing you did was lock yourself in your room. During the day when you faced the King you could talk about work and always use that excuse to get out of talking about other things with him. This was dinner, it was supposed to be all kinds of personal stuff. You could pretend to be sick but then Mogar was knocking on your door.

    You’d have to go now, you promised him. Just one dinner, you could do that and afterwards you’d never do it again. How bad could it be, it was just dinner. You pulled yourself together and opened the door. You and Mogar went to the dining room where the King was already waiting.

“Y/n, how kind of you to join us for dinner.” He said.

“Yea, I’m just as surprised.”

    The table was round with four chairs. You sat across from the King and Mogar sat down on your left. Some waiters placed appetizers on the table and said the main course would be ready soon. That's when you noticed the table had been set for three when you arrived.

“Were you expecting me?” You asked.

“The table is always set for three. Just incase you decide to join us.”

“That’s a nice thought.”

“It is. Now my dear what have you been up to today.”

“I left my report on your desk.”

The King huffed. “I’m aware but I rather heard it from you than read a technical report about it.”

“I was just catching up on some projects. By the way that thing you asked for that you want for your award thing with the mayor should be done tomorrow morning.”

“Excellent. Is there anything you need?”

“The other scientist out of my lab. They’re nothing but a distraction and I waste my time with them.”

“Alright I can add restrictions to your lab. Only authorized personnel, how does that sound?”

“Great.”

“And what of you Mogar?”

“Mogar was in lab with y/n.”

“Really.”

    The King seemed surprised by that. You actually think he’d know, that maybe he even sent him there. You’d expect him to keep a closer eye on his collarless dog.

“Y/n will be helping Mogar.”

“How so?”

“I...I thought that in my spare time I could teach him to count and stuff.”

“That sounds like an excellent idea.”

    Waiters  came in and cleared the table. Then they brought in the main course. Apparently dinner that night was steak, sounds delicious. You grabbed your fork and knife and began cutting but Mogar on the other hand grabbed the steak and bit into it.

“Mogar that’s not how you eat steak.” You said.

    He stopped and looked at you with the steak still in his mouth. You laughed, he was like a five year old.

“You have utensils by your plate. You use them to eat.”

“Hmm.”

“Mogar put the steak down first.”

    He calmly did and waited on you. You got up and showed him what  utensils he was suppose to use. You were holding his hands and guided him on how to cut his food. At that point you started to wonder just what dinner must have been like for the King before you.

    It took a while but Mogar managed to understand how to use a fork and knife. Then he was...well he wasn’t eating properly but it was better than eating it with your bare hands.

“How nice of you to teach Mogar some table manners.”

“I’m surprised you haven’t taught him.”

“I’ve been busy with the company my dear.”

“Of course, you’ve been busy with board meetings and whatever else you do.”

“You’re busy on a daily basis as well. When you’re a genius you’re always busy.”

    There was some random talking through the rest of it but you were so relieved when the King decided to turn in. You had survived dinner and thankfully it hadn’t been as bad as you thought. Once he was gone you sighed in relief and leaned back against your chair.

“Did Mogar do well?”

“Huh?”

“Using these...pointy sticks is hard.”

“Yea, trust me it gets way more complicated if you’re at a super fancy restaurant.”

“I did not like it.”

“You’ve been too one.”

“Yes. When Mogar first came to the city looking for his mother.”

“Right. Well tomorrow I’ll start investigating and help you find her.”

“Mogar appreciates your help.”

“No problem, now I’m off to bed.”

“Good night.”

“Good night Mogar.”

    You left the dining room and got yourself ready for bed. Things were kind of looking up but when you glanced in the mirror the feeling faded a bit. You saw the collar. The King hadn’t used it in a long while and you had gotten used to it so you didn’t really remember it was there.

    In all honesty you could probably work to try to get it off but it won’t end well. Even if you tried you’d be electrocuted and the King would know right away what you had been up to. But you’d get out of this you knew you would, eventually.

♦♦♦♦♦

    Over the next couple of days thing were pretty well. Mogar would come by the lab for a while everyday and you’d teach him some stuff. It was like teaching a kindergartener, it require a lot of patience but it was fun overall. He learned pretty quickly and it was fun spending time with him.

    When the Mad King was going to city hall to get his honorable citizen award from the Mayor you had hoped you could go too. Sometimes and only sometimes you actually got out of Monarch Labs. But only with the King and in those occasion your collar was modified. You couldn’t be farther than ten or fifteen feet from him or else the shocks would start.

    But obviously he didn’t invite you to go along. So instead you remained in your lab and watched the whole ceremony on tv. Things seemed fine until X-Ray and Vav showed up. The minute X-Ray appeared on the screen you knew things were gonna get bad.

    You could only watch as the Mad King’s planned unraveled in front of you. Once he had Ash and X-Ray captive and making Vav chose you knew you had to do something. You grabbed your laptop hoping to get into the system and shut the whole thing down from the lab.

    It should have been simple except the King had probably anticipated something like that. He had changed the pass code on the system, so plan B then, hack it. Vav and you didn’t have much time but you were sure you could hack in. Except you didn’t.

    You typed away at the laptop breaking through the firewall but just as you were about to crack it the collar started electrocuting you. You stopped immediately and fell to the ground. The collar kept at it for a while before it finally stopped. You weren’t sure how the King knew what you were doing but he did.

    By the time you got up it was all but done. Vav was all alone on screen and X-Ray was gone. You felt like this was all your fault, you had no idea that what you were building would be used for that. The town thought the King was great and now the only two who could probably stop him were done with each other.

    You wanted to get out of the lab but the doors were locked. Now that you thought of it they had probably been locked since the King left to make sure you didn’t interfer. So instead you waited by the door. When they got back they came to your lab.

“What the hell was that.” You yelled.

“It was such an honor to receive an award.” The King said.

“That’s what you wanted that for, to tear apart those two.”

“They would cause problems and right now I need zero interference from those morons.”

“Well those morons did take you down and get you imprisoned.”

The King laughed. “I know they have some potential and that you were...you were with them for a while but they’re nothing but a nuisance.”

    If you would have never let your guard down, if you were a paranoid person you might still be in Paris. Sure you’d be in hiding but at least you wouldn’t be in his presence. You were smart but he was just as smart and paranoid, he knew what needed to be done to get what he wants. You wished you could get away.

    He was frustrating you and it hurt knowing you helped break up X-Ray and Vav. If they didn’t work together there would be no one to stop the Mad King. When you looked to Mogar you saw that he was happy.

“What are you smiling about?” You asked. “You accomplished nothing, all you did was hurt someone. All they ever have is each other and you separated them just like what someone did to you Mogar. And you know what...”

    You were raging at him but you were abruptly cut off when the collar activate. The shocks were a lot more powerful than before. When you looked up you saw the King holding the control to the collar.

“I think that’s enough of that.”

    He pressed another button and the shocks stopped. The collar was seriously degrading and you honestly didn't see what it was supposed to accomplish. You stayed on the ground as you watched the King leave.

“Let’s go Mogar, I'm sure she has something else to do.”

    Mogar didn’t seem to want to leave. His smile faded when you fell to the floor. He was worried for you, he's never actually seen the collar at work.

    The King noticed so he grabbed Mogar’s arm and pulled him out of the room. You stayed on the ground to catch your breath. Tears stung your eyes but you had to pull yourself together in order not to cry.

    After a while you stood up and wrote your report then went upstairs. You took a shower then got into bed. You wanted to sleep but you couldn't. So instead you just sat there and cried. This was hell and even if you never admit it to anyone you were afraid of the King, pure terror.

    He’s a sociopath who kills people for fun and that's the thing. He'll kill anyone who got in his way, he'll destroy people, torture them...but not you. He won't kill you, he takes you prisoner and never let's you go. When you left him you actually got away with it because he was never expecting you to leave. This time he wasn’t taking any more chances with you.

    Even if he was imprisoned again you probably wouldn’t be able to escape. You had analyzed the collar the other day and...the thing was partially under your skin. You had no idea how it was supposed to come off or if it was even meant to come off.

♦♦♦♦♦

    Mogar went upstairs to the penthouse still thinking about what had happened in the lab. He would never expect to see someone hurt their child like that, or was it something people did in the city. He wanted to apologies or something...he just wanted to make sure you were okay.

    When he got to your door he was about to knock when he heard sniffling. Without thinking twice he opened the door and came in holding his sword. He quickly looked around the room but it was just you on the bed. He startled you went he came in.

“Mogar what are you doing?” You yelled. “Don’t you know how to knock.”

“I heard you crying. Mogar thought you were in danger, there was no time for knocking.”

“Well thanks, but I’m fine so you can go now.”

    He didn’t leave. He put his sword away and sat down next to you. It was a kind gesture but you didn’t really want company especially since your face was all red and puffy from the crying.

“Mogar wanted to see if you were okay.”

“I’m fine.” You repeated.

“You did not look fine before.”

“I was getting out of line. The collar is supposed to keep me in line. It was my own fault.”

“Then why are you crying.”

“I…” Your voice started cracking.

    Mogar stood up and held his hand out to you. You weren’t sure what he was trying to say but you took his hand and followed him. He took you up to the roof of the building. You smiled at him, you tend to go up there sometimes since it’s the closest to being free you could possibly get.

“Why does the beautiful female cry.”

    You only smiled again and went over to sit on the edge of the roof. He sat down next to you and waited. You didn’t really know what to say. But then you noticed this huge red bird land next to Mogar.

“What is that?” You asked.

“Kablooie. My pet bird.”

“Wow, that’s pretty cool.”

“He has been with me for years. He is helping me find my mother.”

    The bird walked over Mogar’s lap and went by you. It was looking at you curiously then leaned in closer. You slowly reached over and pet its head.

“I miss my home.” You said.

“But aren’t you home here.”

“Not exactly, I mean long ago he was family but I don’t see him like that anymore. My home, or what was my home is far from here. I doubt I can go back.”

“And why can’t you go home.”

“I ran away from the King once because he never thought I’d leave him. He was wrong, I left but now he has me back. This collar, it’s not coming off so there is no going back.”

“I am sorry.”

“Why are you apologizing.”

“Mogar is starting to understand that Mad King is not good parent. It was Mogar who brought you to Mad King and he put the collar on you.”

“Don’t blame yourself Mogar. He probably would have found me eventually. I’m not as clever as him and any slip up would be my downfall.”

    The two of you got silent. Besides teaching Mogar some basic english he seemed to be understanding your situation with the Mad King. Hopefully that would be a first step to him also realizing he’s bad news for everyone.

“Hey um Mogar...thanks for...um, comforting me but I...we should get back, it’s late and sleep is something we both need.”

“True.”

    Kablooie squawked once before flying off. You got up and Mogar did as well following you back. He followed you all the way back to your room too. It seemed like he was gonna wait till you got into bed.

“Um...Mogar?”

“Yes.”

“Do you mind staying with me for a bit. I...I don’t wanna be alone, just till I fall asleep, if you don’t mind.”

“Of course. I will stay.”

    You laid down in your bed but you then realized Mogar was still standing.

“Are you just gonna stand there.”

“Is Mogar supposed to do something else.”

“Well...you could get into bed with me. Just standing there and staring at me is kind of creepy. I mean do you sleep standing up?” Mogar didn’t answer. “You do don’t you. Well how about you try laying down in a bed. Just put down your sword first.”

    Mogar stared at you curiously but then did as you asked. He put down his sword and then got into the bed with you. He awkwardly laid down beside you.

“So? Are beds comfortable?”

“Mogar...feels like he is on a pile of soft grass.”

“Okay, well people sleep on these every night. I’m pretty sure you have one in your room right?”

“Mogar did not have a bed like this in his home, but it is very comfortable.”

“Told you.”

    You closed your eyes and smiled. Before now you never actually shared a bed with anyone, it was kind of nice. You didn’t find it weird at all so you were totally fine with it. You moved around until you eventually stopped and rested on Mogar’s chest. At first you thought he’d be weird out but he let you be.

    You didn’t know when you fell asleep but you did. The next morning you woke up alone in your room. You didn’t expect to see him in the morning but you were grateful he stayed with you.

♦♦♦♦♦

    Things after that were only good for a while. Mogar was getting impatient with the Mad King. It was obviously gonna happen at some point and the Mad King kept avoiding him. He stopped coming to the lab as well and sort of avoided you too. It was fine for you but you missed the company.

    Except on one occasion Mogar did come to your lab. You were grabbing some of your files when he came in. You were glad to see him but he was angry. He started looking around and then you remember you weren’t even supposed to be in the lab.

“Mogar what are you doing here?” You asked.

“Mogar is done waiting around for Mad King.”

“Okay, I get that but you shouldn’t be in here. I’m not supposed to be in here anyway, the lab is closed off today. It’s kind of like my day off.”

    You heard footsteps coming followed by voices. You two really needed to get out of the lab but it was too late. So instead you threw your files all over the table and pulled Mogar under it.

“What are you doing?” Mogar asked.

“Just be quiet and hide down there.”

    The lab doors opened and the Mad King came in with two other guys. You knew he had recently been working with the Chef from a restaurant and that guy Tony from the docks. You didn’t know what he was up to but you weren’t gonna meddle and get yourself in trouble.

“Here you can see where the reverse engineering will...” The King said but stopped when he saw you.

“Oh, hi...sorry I know I’m not supposed to be in here, I just came here to get some files.”

“No matter my dear.” The King said. “It’s alright I’m only showing these two around.”

    You nodded your head and continued grabbing your files. The King showed these guys around the lab and then things took a turn for the worse. You weren’t really sure what the lab did when you weren’t around. But you found out then.

    The Mad King opened up a trap door behind you. You looked down to see...a cow. That completely threw you off but then Mogar got out from his hiding place. He stood before the others looking way angrier than before.

“Wretched liar, Mogar trusted you.”

“Tsk, tsk, I told you not to ruin this.” The King said.

“Mogar is finished doing what you say. Release her now.”

The Chef only laughed. “Try and make us.”

“You got nothing on us pooh bear.” Tony said.

“Mogar will destroy you all.” He drew his sword but no longer had the strength to hold it. “No...not now.”

    The King threw Mogar on the ground then began gloating on how Mogar has been helping him and that his mother was always close to him. You finally snapped out of your daze and went to Mogar’s side. He’s been losing strength for the last couple of days.

    You hoped nothing like this would happen but some things were unavoidable. Mogar slowly crawled over to the look down at his mother.

“Mother, Mogar is so sorry.”

    You were worried for him now more than ever. The Mad King was using him before but now he might just get rid of him completely.

“You want to be with your mommy dearest again, fine, enjoy your family reunion.”

    The King pulled you off of Mogar and then kicked Mogar down with his mother. He closed the doors and held you back making sure you didn’t do anything. When he let you go you crawled over the door and banged your fists against them.

“Let him go!” You yelled. “You can’t do this to him.”

“He did this to himself. I told him not to mess around, this is the consequences of his actions.”

“What are you going to do with him?”

“Don’t worry about that.”

    He turned and walked away leaving you to figure something out. You had no idea what he was planning for Mogar and you knew he’d never tell you, but maybe you could keep Mogar safe or at least alive. You looked down at the floor and tears started streaming down your face.

    You knew how to help Mogar, how to make sure nothing really bad happened to him. The King knew how to manipulate people but you had learned a few things from him too. But what you’d do...even if it was manipulation on your part it’d leave you vulnerable to the King.

    You closed your eyes and silently begged for forgiveness to no one in particular. Now most of your hope rode on X-Ray and Vav fixing things between them and stopping the Mad King.

    When you looked up you saw the Mad King by the door talking with the other two. You didn’t want to say the words, you didn’t wanna let go of everything you’ve worked for. You didn’t want to fall back into his web of lies, but you had to save Mogar. You glanced down at the floor one more time.

“Don’t hurt Mogar...daddy please.” You said through your sniffles.

    The King stopped talking and turned around to see you crying on your knees. He slowly walked towards you.

“What did you say?” He asked.

“Daddy...please don’t hurt him.”

    You looked up and saw a change in his eyes. There was some kind of gentleness now. He got down and helped you to your feet. He wrapped his arms around you and hugged you doing his best to calm you down.

“Alright dear, I won’t hurt him, but he won’t interfere with my plans.” He said. “Now come on let’s get you cleaned up, your makeup is all ruined now.”

    You couldn’t help but laugh. Even if people didn’t believe it there was a soft side to the Mad King which is far more dangerous. He kept an arm around you as the two of you walked out of the lab. You glanced back feeling better knowing Mogar was going to be okay. The only thing was you didn’t have the same luxury.


	5. Reflection

    Everything changed after that. In order to maintain your hold on your father you had to play the role of being his beloved daughter. That meant smiling at him, giving him hugs, having more intimate talks and dinner, every night. He also changed as well, coming by your lab whenever he had free time. You dreaded every moment with him because you knew he was getting in your head, even if you weren’t fully aware of it.

    Your lab work was the same as before. You'd do whatever your dad wanted with little to no questions. Though you did worry because most of the time you had no idea what you were creating. Usually you'd work fast because you had a secret little side project you needed to finish.

    Just as you were working on that the doors to your lab opened up. You subtlety covered up the letter you were writing and grabbed some lab reports you had on the table. Once you were sure your letter was hidden you took a deep breath and smiled, then you turned around to face your father.

“Hey dad, what's going on.” You said in a cheery tone.

“Not much, just came by to see your progress on our latest project.”

“It's on schedule. So everything should be finished in about a week.”

“Excellent.”

“Yup and in my free time I was kind of hoping to modify your crown.”

    You grabbed your dad’s crown and put it on your head. You moved your head to the sides to get a feel for its weight.

“I wanna change the weight a bit, possibly make it lighter. Sharpen the points and update the homing system...oh and make it stronger.”

    You were about to make more suggestions but you stopped when you saw your dad. He was staring at you with a look of awe and a soft smile. You knew why and your gazed fell to the floor.

    After your mom...disappeared your dad home schooled you. He'd teach you all day about everything and Monarch Labs became your second home. Whenever you had the chance you’d take his crown and run around the office wearing it yelling, I’m queen of the castle, till he caught you.

    He’d pick you in his arms and spin you around for a bit. Then you’d giggle and put the crown back on his head. You kept that up till you were like twelve. Guess you wearing his crown gave him an idea because for your thirteenth birthday he got you one for yourself. It was more of a tiara with three spikes, the middle one being the biggest with a little blue pearl on top.

    You wouldn’t stop wearing it after that. All the other workers thought it was cute seeing you with your tiara. You even had your own little desk in his office so you could work on your stuff. Even back then you knew your dad could be mean but he never showed you that anger. You were his precious flower that he would never hurt.

    Everyone who worked at Monarch Labs knew you’d end up as the next CEO but as you grew up things changed drastically. After your fifteen birthday you stopped wearing your tiara. You were more mature then and you were getting very serious in your investigation to find your mother. But as you know that didn’t end well.

    All these memories of your childhood came flooding in when you saw your dad smile. You smiled for a bit before putting the crown back on his head. You fixed it and then went back over to your desk feeling a bit flustered.

“Whenever you want I’ll get to work on the crown.” You said.

“That sounds lovely my dear. I do have a meeting in a few minutes so I’ll be off. Dinner tonight is Thai food, you’re favorite.”

“Can’t wait. See you later daddy.”

    He left your office and you sighed in relief. You gave it a few minutes before you continued with your letter. You had a box under your desk filled with copies of classified files. Your time was running out and you promised X-Ray you’d give him inside intel. Obviously you weren’t sending the box to him, he and Vav were still broken up.

    Instead you were sending all this stuff to a trusted source of theirs, Ash Samaya. She was a reported, she could put the pieces together and hopefully help but X-Ray and Vav together. When you finished writing the letter you put it in the box and sealed it.

    You checked the time and realized you had seven minutes till the mail was picked up. In order to get the package out without any suspicion you had to personally give it to the mailman. You grabbed the box and calmly went down to the mail room. When you got there you saw the mailman walking down the hall with a few boxes in hand.

    You followed him and made small talk. You offered to help him and carried another box so it seemed like you were helping. When you got to the back entrance of the building you stopped. You knew you couldn’t set foot outside so you remained where you were. Thankfully the mailman didn't ask any questions, just took the two boxes off your hands and wished you a good day.

    Once he was gone you went back up to your lab. You were glad the hard part was over but you still had dinner to attend to later. Back at your lab you sat down by your desk to let your heart beat settled down. Once your breathing was normal you reached over to grab your tablet. You typed in a few things and brought up the security footage.

    You rummaged through the cameras till you found the one you wanted. The other day you hacked into security and got access to the cameras that watched over Mogar’s mother. Mogar was still trapped down there with his her. All you really knew was that someone feed them both later in the afternoon while you were at dinner.

    A tear slipped down your cheek as you watched Mogar sleeping on the floor. You wished you could get him out, he was underneath the floor you stood but your dad would know. The collar would probably immobilize you before you even saw Mogar. And even then you knew he wasn’t at full strength. There was no point and you had no plan, that’s exactly what your dad wanted.

♦♦♦♦♦

    At dinner you wore the same clothes except you left the lab coat in your room. Since your dad came by the lab more often you couldn’t always talk about work. Most of the time you talked about normal things and old times. Except you nearly choked on your water when your dad brought up your little trip.

“I was in the middle of a meeting when I was alerted you were downstairs near the back entrance.”

“Oh, right. I had a little bit of time to myself and thought I’d walk around the building. You know it has been a while since I’ve been here. So I wanted to refreshen my memory.”

“I’m aware. Just curious about your whereabouts.”

“Well with this collar it’s gonna be hard throwing you a surprise party for your birthday.”

“If you’re trying to convince me to get the collar off it’s not happening.” The King said sounding slightly annoyed.

    You tended to bring up the collar more often the last few days. You were playing the part of loving daughter and you were hoping at some point he’d actually trust you enough to take the collar off. It was a risk but you really needed the thing off.

“No, of course not, it’s actually a good look on me. Just thinking how the hell I’m gonna actually surprise you.”

“No need for surprises my dear. I have you and that’s all I need.”

“I know daddy.”

    The only problem was that lately you weren’t acting. All those years of hiding, you actually missed your father. You were alone and you chose that even though you had a family that was missing you. Even if you were trapped in Monarch Labs that didn’t change the way your father acted towards you. It was as if nothing ever happened.

    He still loved you and he showed that to you every minute of everyday. That was his manipulation, giving you what you secretly missed. Love from a partner is different compared to love from a parent. When you looked in his eyes you saw that love and a small piece of a grin because you knew what he was doing and he did too.

    You knew it wouldn’t be long before you’d be back to being his bodyguard. That’s what he expected from you, that and affection, which is what you used. He wanted your love and you gave him that, a lot more lately. You both were getting into the others head. You did this to make sure nothing bad happened to Mogar but he was doing this just to have you back under his control.

    In the end you knew you’d win at the cost of your own free will and any other sort of freedom you had. The collar was already degrading as it was but at least it hasn’t been used in weeks. After dinner you got ready for bed. Pretty much every night you stared at yourself in the mirror, stared at your face and the collar. You knew that one day you’d look in a mirror and either the collar would be gone or the life in your eyes.

♦♦♦♦♦

    Ash sat on her couch at home channel surfing. Ever since she quit her job she's had nothing to do. She’s talked to Vav but he didn’t seem like he was about to forgive X-Ray. Just then there was a knock on her door. Apparently there was a package for her and she needed to sign for it.

    She placed the box on her desk and looked at the label. It had her name and address but no return address. She didn’t too much about it before opening the box. It was filled with nothing but files but there was an envelope on top of it all. She grabbed it and pulled out the letter.

_“Dear Ash,_

_I don’t have much time but I have to do something useful from inside Monarch Labs. In the box are a bunch of files of what I’ve been working on lately. I don’t really asks questions so I’m not so sure what it all means but I’m sure you can figure it out. I don’t know if I’ll be able to help any more after this but I trust you. Figure this out and find some way to get X-Ray and Vav back together. They're this city's only hope._

_Sincerely y/n.”_

Ash quickly began looking through the box and reading through all the files. It was all about Monarch Farms and their new super milk, nothing really all that incriminating. She started thinking all this might actually be useless till she found the recipe. It seemed normal till she noticed the milk was made up of different components.

“Holy cow!” She said when it finally hit her.

    She looked through the files again and grabbed what she knew was important and actually evidence. She put it all into one folder and put it her purse. She knew where she had to go.

♦♦♦♦♦

    It didn’t take long to find X-Ray’s house. It would probably be more formal to knock and go through the front door but the window was open and it’d be faster, even if she startled them.

“I know you.” Hilda said as she glared at Ash. “You’re that reported lady who screwed everything up.”

“I know things got bad.” Ash said and reached for the file in her purse. “But I’m here to help fix them.”

    She showed them the file she had about Monarch Farms new Super Milk.

“Yeah, seeing these ads all over the city. That little cartoon cow sure is cute.” Rusty said.

“Mogar’s strength comes from this milk and the Mad King is harnessing the source, his mother.” Ash said. “And now he’s turned it into a product to be consumed by the masses.”

“This doesn’t really sound like a diabolical plot.” Hilda said.

“It could be just phase one.” Rusty suggested. “If I know anything about these evil genius types they love phases.”

“We should increase our numbers in case of surprises.”

“If X-Ray and Vav could just see each other’s point of view then I’m sure they could work it out.” Ash said. “Rusty can you get them in the same room together.”

“Luring people into rooms used to be my job description. You got any inside connections left at Local Hap ‘N’ Ins.” Rusty asked.

“Nearly everyone there owes me a favor.” Ash said as she rummaged through her purse for her phone. “What’s the plan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays Everyone!!!


	6. Tears

    Back in Paris normal was staying indoors in your own tech repair shop. You didn’t go out much but things were good. Now the new normal was working at Monarch Labs as a prisoner. You kept your image up as a perfect daughter, submitting to your father’s will. What made it worse was that he tended to gloat.

    On the other side of the room Mogar’s sword laid on a table. It haunted you since it was just a constant reminder of what had happened. Everyday you could tell you were losing bits of yourself. You were afraid that maybe what you were doing would be for nothing. You just wished that X-Ray and Vav would come and save the day, you were trying your best but you were paying a high price.

    After a little more self pity you decided to check on Mogar. You pulled out your laptop and hacked into Monarch Labs security system. In less than a minute you were in and pulled up the camera footage you wanted. Then you began to panic when you saw that Mogar was gone.

    You didn’t think twice before storming out of the lab and heading to the conference room. You knew your dad was in a meeting but you didn’t care. In the middle of who knows what you burst into the conference room. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at you. Your father was across the rooming looking at you with surprise.

“Darling I had no idea you-”

“Where is Mogar?!” You shouted.

Immediately the smile fell from his face. “We can talk about that later.”

“No. We're gonna talk about it now.”

“Sweetheart I’m in the middle of-”

“I. Don’t. Care.”

    There was a silence in the room as you glared daggers at your father. You couldn’t tell what he was thinking but eventually he agreed.

“I’m afraid we’ll have to take a little break gentlemen.” He said. “We’ll continue this meeting in an hour.”

    The other board members grabbed their things and left the room. Your father was the last to get out and silently lead you to his office. You stepped inside first and waited for him to come in and close the door. Once you heard him lock the door you realized what you had just done to yourself.

“What you did back there was inexcusable young lady.” The King said.

“Well maybe if you hadn’t lied to me it wouldn’t have happened. Now where is Mogar?” You demanded.

“He’s not dead if that’s what you’re accusing me of, at least not yet.”

“What’s that supposed to mean. We had a deal.”

“We have no such deal involving him my dear. Care to explain to me what you believe this ‘deal’ is.”

    You knew you screwed up then. There was no deal between you, it was manipulation on your part. You had to play it off someone how but you were already freaking out internally.

“You promised me you wouldn’t hurt him.” You said.

“He was interfering with my plans. I’m afraid hurting him was inevitable.”

“So you lied to me.” You snapped. “This whole time you’ve lied.”

“Avoided the truth is more appropriate.”

    Without hesitating you slapped him. Or at least you tried. He must have noticed your intentions because he caught your hand.

“It might have been best for you not to try that.”

    Before you could say or do anything else the collar was electrocuting you. This time it felt so much worse since you had gone so long without it being used. But the voltage was definitely higher. You screamed and fell to your knees. It went on for a long time before it finally stopped.

    You fell to the floor gasping for air and their were glints of tears in your eyes. Every bone in your body felt like it was burning. And your father just stood above you with a disappointed look. He watched you struggle to regain your strength and try to move but it hurt to much.

“This whole time I knew you were keeping an eye on him. I was just hoping you’d be over him by the time we got here. But I see I was mistaken.”

“What did you expect from me.” You groaned. “All I’ve done these past weeks, going along with what you say was to make sure he was safe.”

“Is that what you’ve been telling yourself.” He laughed. “I knew from the moment you called me ‘daddy’ what your angle was, but we both know the dangerous game you were stepping into. You thought that by showing me love and affection you’d get what you want. I complied and kept my hands off Mogar but we both know you’d lose this game.”

“I know but I did it anyway, I was playing you knowing I couldn't win, at least not alone but I could buy X-Ray and Vav some time.”

“Do you really think those two morons stand a chance against me?”

“They can certainly screw you over again.”

    The collar went on and you screamed again. The tears slipped down your cheeks as you felt the unbearable pain. Even if it hurt you weren’t going to hold back on anything anymore. At some point the truth had to be revealed and the time was now. When the collar stopped you were panting again only slightly shaking.

“You can try lying to yourself but you know you weren’t pretending. As much as you want to hate me you don’t, you’ve missed me, you’ve missed having your father and you’ve missed my love.”

“I haven’t.” You spat.

“You’re still just a child y/n. You tried to play with my emotions but you’ve only been fooling yourself.”

“I am not.” You said having regained some strength. “And I’m certainly not your child. I haven’t been since I learned the truth about what you did to mom.”

“I did nothing to your mother.”

“You killed her.” You screamed.

“I did no such thing. I loved her.”

“You murdered her.”

“You wouldn’t be the woman you are today without me. You wouldn’t be this strong or powerful if it wasn’t for me. If your mother raised you away from me you'd be weak.”

“I don’t care. You took her away from me.” You cried.

“She would have taken you away from _me_. I understood her reasons for leaving me and I would have let her walk out of our lives if she hadn’t tried to take you too. I would be fine with losing her, but not you. Not in a millions years.”

    It hit you all at once. His words cracked a bit and you knew he wasn’t lying. Gosh, he may be a sociopath but he did actually love you, in his own twisted way. The collar was his way of protecting you, even if it hurt you. And he’d have you by his side whether you wanted it or not.

    But the horrifying truth was you would want to. You had only been back with him for a few weeks but imagine years. He’d get into your head, real deep into your head. You’d start feeling guilty over leaving, you wouldn’t question the collar ever again. All he needed was time and your attention, and he had both.

    You came to realize it was all over for you in that moment. He’d surely kill Mogar and sometime in the future you wouldn’t care like you did now. You couldn't do this, you couldn’t go back. If you fell under your dad’s control again you’d never get out and the person you were now would cease to exist.

    By then you were feeling stronger and you slowly began to crawl towards your father. He didn’t do much but just watch you struggle with tears streaming down your face. When you got close he knelt down to your level and reached out to brush some of your hair behind your ear.

“You are so beautiful. Even when you cry.”

    You closed your eyes and nodded your head. Then you jumped on him and knocked the control out of his hand. You quickly reached for it then punched him in the face. You forced yourself to your feet and went to the door. You quickly unlocked it and headed out of his office.

    When you glanced back you saw him getting up and wiping away some blood. You knew he wouldn’t pursue you until he called security so you kept on running. You had the chance to leave and go somewhere else but that wasn’t the plan. Instead you headed towards the roof of the building.

    When you got to the roof you fell to your knees but forced yourself to stand up. You got to the edge and threw the remote to the streets below. You watched it fall and then stood on the edge. You looked down at the busy streets below, life was happening but you were no longer apart of it.

    You didn’t want to live if you became your father’s puppet again. You had already failed with Mogar so the best possible choice was to join him in another life. You didn’t want to live under your father’s influence so the best choice was to fall and let everything disappear. Just as you were about to let go someone grabbed you and pulled you back.

    You barely had any strength left to fight so you fell back into the arms of your father. You both fell to the floor and he held you tight in his arms. He crawled back getting you away from the edge. You started sobbing again as the Mad King rocked you back and forth.

“It’s okay sweetheart, it’s okay.” He mumbled into your ear. “You’re safe.”

    You couldn’t stop crying. Everything that had happened was replaying in your head but you couldn’t put any of it together.

“I’m sorry.” You said through your sobs. “I’m sorry daddy. I’m so sorry.”

    You had no idea why you were begging for his forgiveness, but you didn’t stop.

“It’s okay, everything is going to be okay. I’m not going to lose you and you’re not going to lose me.”

    He kissed your head and then you saw him fumbling for something in his pocket. You only caught a slight glimpse of another control for your collar before you closed your eyes.

“You just need to rest that’s all.”

    The Mad King pressed a button on the remote and you felt a small shock in your body before you fell into darkness. He held you as your body went limp in his arms. He kissed you again, this time some tears on his own face. Soon some security guards came to the roof asking if everything was alright.

“Everything’s fine.” The King said. “I want the door to the roof to be made of steel and with an electronic lock. Only authorized personnel can access the roof from now on.”

“Right away sir.”

    The guards didn’t need to be told to leave. They backed away from the King leaving him with you. He stayed on the roof for a while holding you as you slept. After what may have been hours he stood up and carried you inside.

    He took you to the penthouse and laid you down on your bed. He pulled up the covers and tucked you in, remembering all the times he did so when you were a little girl. He kissed your forehead and then left you to dream. What had nearly happened frightened him and he vowed to take better care of you. He wasn't going to lose you, never again.


	7. Blank

    When you regained consciousness the sun peeked in through the curtains. You didn't jump up or turn, you just opened your eyes and stared at the ceiling. Things were different now and you felt a sort of numbness in your entire being. The game was over...you had lost more then you ever had to give.

    After what could have been an eternity you got up from bed and followed your morning routine. You prepared for the day's work and joined your father at the breakfast table. He was glad to see you were up but would have been fine with you taking some time off for yourself.

    You didn't speak at breakfast, just silently ate with him. At first he seemed bothered by your lack of response but just went along with it. He continued to talk knowing you wouldn't respond. To him everything seemed fine even though you both knew it wasn't.

    When breakfast was over you went to your lab like any other day to work. Your dad had a couple of projects for you so you got started on those. You worked alone in the lab since you had told your father before that others tended to bother you. Of course other scientist still worked similar projects they just didn't ask you questions about it.

    A zombie, that's what you became. You no longer worked fast to have free time or super hard to impress your father. All you did was work as you would way back in the day. Sometimes in the middle of something you'd break down and cry, every tear washing away who you were.

    The King understood your silence and never forced you to do anything. He had been kind before but now he showed you an extra level of that. You'd still see the love in his eyes that masked the worry. He was afraid that you'd try something horrible again but you knew you wouldn't, you had no fight left.

    That worry in his eyes would go away at some point and when it did you'd be by his side smiling. Just like the perfect daughter he'd turn you into. It was a chilling idea, one that haunted you ever since you left him. Scared of what he'd do to you when and if he ever found you again. Except now that idea wasn't just another night terror it was real.

    But it didn't matter anymore, you had come to accept your fate so you were done fighting. You wouldn't win, you never could so now you've just forfeit the game, silently taking defeat. Things became hazy with your will to live lost. Everyday seemed like the last and nothing ever seemed to change.

    You'd wake up, eat breakfast with your father and go to work. At the end of the day you'd write up your report then join your dad for dinner. Afterwards you'd prepare for sleep and through the whole day you were nothing but silence.

    Everyday that went by like that you knew your father was getting more and more aggravated. You honestly really didn't care. You knew at some point he'd snap and yell at you. When that day comes you'd still be as blank as before and it would come.

    It was just another day in the lab for you. You had lost track of how long you had been back. You never looked at clock or a calendar anymore. There wasn't much point to it either. Instead you had an alarm to signal lunch time and the end of the day. You had been working on who knows what when the Mad King came in.

“Hello sweetheart.”

    You didn't respond and just continued reading the file you had on the computer screen. It had become a daily routine for him to come into the lab around that hour.

“I thought you'd like to know milk sales have been at their highest ever. It's all thanks to your magnificent work.”

    He always said the same things. Congratulating you on your work and trying to get you to talk. It was everything he could do except, like you predicted, that day he snapped. One second you were reading a report the next you were turned around to face him.

“I've had enough of this.” He yelled. “I understood your silence at first but this is just getting pathetic.”

    You stared at the King with blank eyes, you didn't even flinch when he turned you around and yelled.

“You're better than this and you can't remain silent forever.”

    He was angry for sure but behind that was fear and worry. He really didn't like your silence. Before you'd be glad you were getting to him but now you didn't care.

“Y/n talk to me. Tell me anything, yell vial things at me if you have to.”

    You didn't respond. He stared at you for a while longer, searching for some kind of reaction but he found none. He sighed and backed away from you.

“Very well then. If you refuse to grant me the sound of your voice then I'll accept the sound of your screams.”

    Before you even registered his words the collar when off snapping you out of your daze. You screamed and yelled as you fell to the floor grasping the collar, wishing it would come off. The pain wasn't even short. Before the King would let the collar go on for nearly a minute at a time but this time he went beyond that.

    He let the torture continue, watched you scream at the top of you lungs with nothing but contempt on his face. As the pain went on your screams began to mix with the tears that fell from your face. You didn't beg for it to stop but just remained on the floor crying. You didn't know why but it did stop.

    You felt as if you were on the verge of dead when all of a sudden the shocks stopped. It took you a while to register why but by the time everything became clearer you were in your father's arms.

“I'm so sorry sweetheart. I didn't mean it, you've just got me worried.” He said as he rocked you back and forth.

    The tears were still streaming down your face but you didn't say a word. You just sniffled and listened to what the King said. He wiped away the tears as he continued to apologize for what he had done. The words barely registered but you stayed quiet.

    At some point he must have suggested some rest because he began helping you up to your feet and taking you out of the lab. You mindlessly followed him up to the penthouse and to your room. He tucked you into bed like any good parent and left you to sleep.

    But you noticed something different in his eyes. He wasn't scared or worry, neither happy or mad, it was something else. It was more of determination, like he just realized something important but you had no clue what it was. You had the feeling that he had a plan but it didn't register with you. The truth was he had a plan but you wouldn't know about it till it was too late.

♦♦♦♦♦

    Things went back to before. You'd be mute and he'd come in to talk sometime after lunch. He didn't snap again but there was something else going on in his head. You had been quietly working in your lab when all of a sudden the floor beneath your feet opened up and the wall in front of you descended into the ground.

    From below you saw Mogar's mother come up with a few tubes connected to her. And before you was Mogar, trapped in some sort of device. You barely recognized him since he looked very different. He was thin and scrawny, nearly looking like a corpse.

    In that instant every feeling that you thought was gone came rushing back. You were so surprised and panicked to see Mogar that without think you dropped everything and ran towards him. But before you were even near him you were knocked back by a force field.

“Mogar!” You cried out and began smashing your fists against the force field.

“Like I told you, he's not dead.”

    You turned back to see the Mad King standing where you had been moments ago, remote in hand.

“What have you been doing to him?” You yelled.

“Just using him as a fuel source. Nothing too bad, at the moment.”

“You're a monster!”

    You had found strength in seeing what he had done to Mogar. You got to your feet and lunged towards your father. The plan was to tear him to pieces and stop whatever he was doing. But this was the Mad King's plan all along, so he was ready for you. As soon as you made a move towards him he activated the collar at a higher level. You screamed and fell to his feet, groaning from the shocks.

“You call me a monster.” He said. “But don't pretend to be any better.”

    He pressed another button on the remote and knocked you unconscious. Mogar had seen the whole thing, wishing he had the strength to free himself and help you. He tried to speak but he couldn't form any words. The Mad King had noticed his efforts and only grinned.

“Don't worry Mogar. I'm going to take good care of her.”

♦♦♦♦♦

    You groaned as you regained consciousness. You felt sore but the pain would subside and become bearable. What had happened before began to come forward and you snapped awake. Mogar was alive, but he was still a prisoner to the Mad King. You tried to move but that's when you realized you couldn't.

    You noticed that you were strapped down to a chair, that was slightly leaned back. Your wrists were cuffed to the chair as well as your ankles. Then you felt two little metallic pieces on either side of your temple. You noticed the wires attached to them that went down the sides of your chair and disappeared behind you.

“Good. You're awake.” You heard your father say.

“What is this?” You asked, your voice a bit hoarse.

“Just a little something I had in the works. I might have done it sooner but I needed you to snap out of your daze first.”

“And that's why you showed me Mogar. To get a reaction out of me.”

“I did it to bring out my daughter. Which is exactly what I have now.”

    You pulled on the restraints but it was useless. They were well adjusted, so you were completely at his mercy.

“What are you doing?”

“In all honesty I'm getting my daughter back. Being away from home has changed you, made you weak. I intend to fix that.”

    It hit you all at once what he was going to do. Your breathing started to pick up and you really started to pull on the restraints.

“No, daddy, please don't do this. I'll behave, I promise.” You were crying now. “No more rebellion, no more silence, I promise I'll be good, please, daddy, please.”

“I know you will. This is just insurance.”

    You were so scared. You knew eventually you'd lose yourself but not like this. All of a sudden you felt a few shocks to your head.

“Everything seems to be functioning properly. We should be able to start soon.”

“Dad please don't do this.” You cried.

    He came over to you and stood in front of you. There was kindness in his eyes but it disgusted you.

“This is for your own good my dear. I'm gonna help you be strong again.”

“Please, dad, please I don't want this, don't hurt me.”

“It's only temporary and when we're done here you'll be your old self again. Things will go back to the way they were.”

“No, please daddy.”

    You were screaming now, pleading to be released. The King only smiled at you and gave you a kiss on your forehead.

“We should begin.”

    He went outside your line of vision and you kept screaming at him not to do this. You pulled with all your forced on the restraints but it was no use. When he was in front of you again he was holding a syringe.

“First we're gonna need you to relax.”

    He flicked the syringe for a bit before his attention returned to you. Once he injected you with that sedative it would be all over. You'd have no strength left and it’d be all too easy to for him to break you then put you back together, the way he wanted.

    He put pressure on your arm, looking for a vein. You kept begging him to stop but he had no intentions to. Just as he was about to push the needle into you an alarm went off. He groaned and left. You let out a sigh in relief, glad that for the moment you were safe. You heard him typing in the back and then he laughed.

“Looks like we have some guests we need to attend to first.” He walked back to you and you were relieved he didn't have the syringe. “We'll have to do this later my dear. I’m afraid we’re gonna have to do something else for now.” He grabbed the remote from his pocket and your fear came rushing back. “I honestly hoped I wouldn’t use this just yet but I need you right now.”

“What do-”

    He pushed a button before you finished and the collar went off. But it was different this time. The pain didn’t radiate through your body but mostly focused on your head. It felt like a growing headache and it just wouldn't stop.

    The pain continued but you had no idea what was happening. You could see your dad watching you, with another smile on his face. The pain increased and then it stopped. It began to diminish as you grew tired. Your eyelids got heavier and then you fell into darkness.

♦♦♦♦♦

    The King knew what the alarm was, it was those two morons falling right into his trap. He gathered his associates and headed over to the main lab. When he walked in everything was perfect.

“Well this isn’t what I had in mind at all.” Ash said.

“But I did.”

    The lights to the lab turned on and the Mad King revealed himself to the others.

“After all what can you expect when you rest your hopes on these two.”

“You.” Vav said from under X-Ray’s hand. “We’re here to stop you, from doing whatever you’re doing.”

“Still haven’t figured it out. How could you when you’ve been so busy fighting each other.”

    The King revealed Mogar in his imprisonment. He was worse than before and was more bone than meat.

“Mogar. He looks awful.” Ash said.

“What did you do to him.” Vav asked.

“Just sped up his weaning process.” The King gloated. “Mogar’s serving as an additional organic fuel source.”

“Additional.” X-Ray questioned.

    The King pushed a button on his remote which opened up the ground. He showed the others Mogar’s mother. Mentioning how he’s been using her strength enhancing milk. The Chef then explained of how he told the Mad King about her while he was in the Asylum. After the Mad King finished with her the Chef planned to butcher her and sell her meat to make millions.

    The Mad King had been taking her milk all along. He gloated about how it wasn’t so hard to recruit Mogar since they all tried to help him and failed. Hilda began to freak, not understanding how she missed all of this, having been the company's CEO.

“Simple minded Hilda. You were never truly in charge while I was gone. You merely filled in a space on a document.”

    But of course this was only phase one of his plan. In that moment he activate the second phase. Anyone who had been drinking the super milk lost all their strength in an instant, Dragonface and Rusty included. The King was gonna use the citizens as test subjects to further his plans.

“You’re not getting away with this. We’ll make sure of it.” Ash stated.

“Unlikely.”

    The King pressed another button on his remote trapping them all in a cell.

“I wonder what feels worse? That you were so unaware of this or the fact that I made sure you felt in control.”

    He laughed knowing that they were defeated and that they couldn’t do anything to stop him.

“Wait where’s y/n?” X-Ray asked.

“She’s been here the whole time. Isn’t that right sweetheart.”

    He moved aside so the others could see you. You had been behind your father silently waiting. There was a blankness in your eyes, all they really saw was an empty husk of your skin.

“What have you done to her?” Vav said.

“Just made her more compliant for the moment. We have some things to attend to after this.”

“Wasn’t she the one who gave you all the information on Monarch Farms.” Hilda said to Ash.

“Yes. I don’t understand what-”

“She did, did she now.” The King looked down to his daughter. “Well it doesn’t matter now. She’s with me, now we have other things to do.”

    The King walked out of his lab with you following right behind him. The others remained trapped watching in disbelief.

“What the hell! I thought she was on our side.” X-Ray said. “I didn’t think she’d go back to being daddy’s little girl.”

“It’s not her fault.” Hilda protested.

“Like hell it isn’t! She betrayed us.”

“Did you see the look on her face X-Ray. She’s wearing a damn collar.”

“And what about it?” Vav questioned.

“The Mad King is a technological genius and psychologist. It’s no surprise he would have made a control collar for her. I’ve seen schematics of one for months on his desk. I guess he finally made it and got it on who he wanted.”

“So the Mad King’s controlling her. He’s in complete control of the living weapon that she is.”

“Yes. He obviously has to control her since she’d never really go back to him, not after what he did to her mother. Bending her will to meet his own ends is the only way to have her on his side.”

“So we’re still screwed.” X-Ray said.

“Seems like it.”


	8. The Horrifying Truth

    Vav wanted to act. To stop the Mad King and help you but X-Ray wasn’t all for working together. They were still trapped in a cage after all. It was obvious they weren’t gonna work together anytime soon so Hilda took charge. She had upgraded ORF and it was time for action.

    She and ORF came together putting Hilda in a power suit with ORF on her chest. It wasn’t long before they were out of the cage and ready to save Mogar. The only problem was there was a force-field that kept them from their goal. Over a speaker the Mad King spoke. Impressed by Hilda’s suit but she was no match for his men. Soon Tony and the Chef were back in the lab ready for a fight.

    Hilda knew they didn’t have much time. She handed Vav the new tea cup she had created telling him to go stop the Mad King. He and Ash were out the lab soon with X-Ray following behind saying he’d save the day first. Hilda would stay behind and handle the goons.

    The Mad King had retreated to a smaller room, more for experiments and bigger more delicate machinery. He was by the computers typing in a few things with his daughter by his side, helping him. She still had that blank look on her face, mindlessly typing away. It still made the Mad King smile, she was with him after all.

    It wasn’t long before Vav came busting into the room, thinking he could defeat the Mad King. The King laughed at Vav’s efforts then had him strapped down to a table. Moments later X-Ray joined in, becoming anxious at the sight of Vav being held captive.

    This was all part of his plan. Tearing the two would be heroes apart was only the beginning and this was the endgame. He gave X-Ray the remote, allowing him the chance to decide Vav' fate. Of course Ash tried to talk sense into him but the Mad King spoke with more conviction.

    You stayed in the back, quietly standing by behind your father. You could see everything that went on, but nothing stuck with you, it was all just passing by. When and if you came out of this much deeper trance, you’d have no memory of what went down. But you watched your father fail.

    He thought he had X-Ray in the palm of his hands but he was wrong. X-Ray chose to free Vav and it seems their friendship had been renewed. They did their thing, destroying practically all the machinery in the room. Your father was outraged but continued with his plan anyway, shooting a whole through the wall. He told you to follow him and you did, with no thought to it. With his machines down the force field fell and Hilda freed Mogar. But as soon as Hilda saw the Mad King she was ready to attack.

“Darling could you take care of what's her face.” The Mad King said.

    He moved on, heading over to the other machinery. He still had a plan and he was going to execute it. You on the other hand immediately followed his order. Even though you wouldn't remember this or you weren't fully aware of your own actions your mind was his, therefore so was your body. You got into a fighting stance and you were ready to take on Hilda, it wouldn't be that hard. Her suit of power was nothing more than an advantage, one that can be outmatched.

    Hilda fought back but she really wasn't any match for you and your skills. In previous years of training you had taken on other people who were far stronger than Hilda in her suit and besides you were blank, emotionless, you wouldn't really care about your own injuries, you would just follow your order of taking her down. That gave you the advantage. Hilda would do her best not to hurt you, knowing you were a friend.

    As you and Hilda fought X-Ray and Vav had to find a way to stop the Mad King, that was their priority, not you. Vav pulled out his tea cup thinking of what Hilda said, he needed to find a catalyst and it was Mogar's sword that came to mind. The only problem was no one but Mogar could truly lift the sword. Both heroes rushed over to speak with Mogar telling him that they needed him in order to stop the Mad King. But without his strength Mogar felt that there was no hope. X-Ray slapped some sense into him telling him that all he needed to do was truly believe in himself and that they could do this, they could take down the Mad King, together.

    Mogar said he'd try, he'd try to save his mother, he’d try in order to save you. He reached for his sword struggling to lift it but managing the strength to do so and holding it up. Mogar called out to the Mad King saying that he was going to pay for all that he had done. Vav used his tea cup, charging up the sword as X-Ray did the same with his glasses. Once the sword was ready Mogar swung all the energy it had at the Mad King.

    The Mad King saw the giant energy blast heading towards him and he called out to you, telling you to protect him. You immediately heard his order and did as he said. You landed a blow on Hilda, managing to throw her halfway across the room and then went to your father. You tackled him to the ground and saved him from the blast.

    The King was safe but the lab was pretty much destroyed. X-Ray and Vav stepped outside onto the streets. Immediately people began yelling, as it seemed they had been thrashing the Mad King's lab. The people were outraged but Mogar stepped forward, revealing to them the truth behind the Mad King. But as they all gathered outside they were unaware that the Mad King hadn't been hurt by the blast and that you were with him.

♦♦♦♦♦

    The energy blast damaged the much more delicate equipment in in the lab and since you had been so close, it also damaged your collar. With the collar damaged you regained your consciousness, feeling like you were waking up from a dream. There was a bunch of smoke filling the lab and you could barely see but you were fully aware of where you were.

    Beneath you the Mad King lay somewhat unconscious with his arms wrapped around you and vice versa. The sight of him startled you and you jumped up. You untangled yourself from him and started to move away but you were so weak and injured that it was hard to move quickly. Your movements cause the Mad King to come to his sense, he caught sight of you and the fear in your eyes. Immediately he knew the collar had been damaged.

    Since you protected him he wasn't as injured as you, so he merely stood up and started to walk towards you. You crawled back in fear, still very afraid of him and wanting to get away. But he got closer and closer, towering over you, he reached down and forcefully pulled you up to your feet.

    He was too strong for you, you were tired and you needed rest but he obviously didn't want to give it to you. He dragged you over to the back part of the lab. He still had his remote and pushed another button. A part of the wall moved forward and slid to the side revealing a dark passageway.

“Give it up.” You said in a weak voice. “You lost. The police will come to arrest you soon.”

“I am aware of that my dear but I still have something very important to do before then. And a little bit of time with you is all I need.”

    He pushed you along into the dark passageway and the giant door closed behind you. You weren’t fighting him, there was no point and you barely had any strength. Besides he still had the remote and you still wore the collar. The ability to electrocute you was most likely still in play.

    You weren’t paying much attention to where you were going. You were done, you knew it was all over and soon you wouldn’t be in the arms of your dreadful father. It would be best to just let him have these final moments of freedom and in hindsight there’s no one he’d rather spend them with then you. Eventually his pace slowed down and you entered into another room. For most of the trip you had closed your eyes and let him take you wherever, but you opened your eyes then and soon recognized your surroundings.

    It was that same room you had woken up in earlier. The one were your dad was gonna get his daughter back. Now you began to fight, to get out of his grip and run with whatever strength you had. Your sudden resistance definitely caught him off guard and you freed yourself. You made a run for the door but just as you reached it your collar went off. Electrocution still worked.

    It wasn’t on for long but you fell to your knees weeping. The Mad King calmly walked over to you and shut the door, locking it. He picked you off the ground and lead you over to a chair. He carefully placed you down to sit and began tying you down.

    There wasn’t much fight left in you so you just let him do whatever. He couldn’t do what he wanted before and soon someone, Mogar, would come to your rescue. There wasn’t much worry in your father’s eyes he just had the sort of face a father makes when a child throws a tantrum.

“Now now my dear, this is for your own good.” The King said.

“You can’t do this. Give it up, you...”

“Don’t worry now, I have all the time I need.”

    Your father moved behind you, out of your line of sight and you heard a few switches flip. Machines could be heard coming to life and then he was placing those small metallic pieces on your head.

“Daddy…”

“It’s gonna be okay y/n. I know they hurt you but daddy’s here, he’ll make it all better.”

“No.”

He sighed. “I know we’re short on time sweetheart so I’m afraid I won’t have much patience.”

“What…’

    He didn’t wait for you to finish, just walked away. You were still trying to piece together what he had said when he asked you a question.

“I’ll keep it simple dear. Why did you leave?”

“Huh?”

    The shocks went off and you groaned. It was quick but painful, already causing you to pant.

“Why did you leave.”

    You didn’t answer and the shocks went off again. It started to become clear what he had said before. He wanted answers and he knew he had little time so he’d have no patience for this and no mercy. The shocks hit you again and you pulled on the restraints.

“Why did you leave?”

“I was scared!” You blurted out. “When mom found out what you really did here in Monarch Labs she left you and you killed her. I was afraid of what you’d do to me when I found out the truth.”

“I would never hurt sweetheart. Now, tell me truth, did you miss me?”

    Now these questions were getting personal. Without a response right away or any sights of giving one he electrocuted you. You knew this would go one of two ways. Either you could answer him or he’d shock you unconscious. Most likely he knew what he was doing so knocking you out wasn’t really a possibility. Your silence aggravated him so he hit you again.

“Did you miss me while you were away.”

    He didn’t even give you a chance before he shocked you that time. You could hold out, just stay silent and resist until help came. Another way of electricity hitting you and you knew he had slightly increased the voltage. It made all the difference then.

“Yes.” You mumbled. “I did miss you, I missed my dad. I missed my family.”

“Do you love me?”

    Even through all the pain that question caught you off guard. After everything that’s happened you didn’t think he deserved an answer to that. He wasn’t gonna take you silence, this question had to be important above all others. This time the shocks were by far stronger and lasted longer than before. When it stopped you were panting for breath.

    Your dad came over to you, walking into your line of vision but he was a bit of a blur. Tears mixed with your vision and the sobbing kept you from being able to speak clearly. His face on the other hand was relaxed but there was something in his eyes, desperation. It didn’t matter much to you, you’d rather suffer than give him the satisfaction of an answer.

“Sweetheart you don’t have to hold out. What happened to your mother was different. I’d never do such a thing to you.” He lightly brushed some hair behind your ear. “And I missed you too. I missed you so much. Constantly worried over your safety. You don’t have to lie or be afraid. I love you my dear and we can be a perfect family again. I understand why you did what you did and I forgive you for it all.”

    You didn’t say anything, just kept crying. A part of you hoped he’d give up on this and stop but you knew better than that. He sighed again and moved around. You didn’t know what he was doing but you didn’t care, you were done with him, done playing his games.

“I was hoping we could avoid this but I’m afraid I’m going to have to make you more compliant.”

    You knew what that meant, you knew you couldn’t really fight that. Sure you had some resistance to drugs but in your state you wouldn’t be able to put up a fight. Instead you let it happen, drugs mixed with electrocution couldn’t be good for you, but it sure might make it easier for you to fall unconscious.

“Now let’s try again shall we. Do you love me y/n?”

“They’ll…they’ll come for me.”

He laughed. “That may be true but for the moment you’re with me.”

♦♦♦♦♦

    Mogar having been seen as a hero even with the Mad King could bring the people to their sense, getting them to understand that he was a villain. Everything seemed to be getting better, having revealed the truth of the Mad King he would be arrested soon.

“We’re missing someone.” Rusty said.

“Wot?” Vav questioned.

“My calculations indicated that one of our friends is missing.” ORF chimed in.

“Y/n!” Hilda said. “Where is she?”   

    Mogar ran back into the lab looking around but there was no sign of her or the Mad King. X-Ray and Vav came in after him helping in the hunt.

“She’s not here.” Vav said.

“And neither is the Mad King.” X-ay added.

“Where could they be?”

“Uh, Mogar what are you doing?”

“Mogar has y/n’s scent and Mad King’s. Tracking it.”

“Benefits of having a friend who’s part bear.” X-Ray said.

“Sh, he’s concentrating.”

    They watched as Mogar walked along the walls the lab. He knew they hadn’t gotten far, their scent was still fresh and close. As he walked he suddenly came to a stop. The scent just ended by a wall, as if they vanished into thin air. But Mogar had seen things while with the Mad King.

“Here. They are behind this wall.” Mogar said.

“Really, a wall.” X-Ray commented.

“This is a lab X-Ray. Of course they’re be hidden doors.” Vav went to Mogar’s side examining the wall. “No we just have to find a way to open this door?’

“Let me help with that.”

    Hilda came into the lab with them. There was no time to look for a key so blasting it open would be the best idea. She had ORF suit her up and she fired at the wall. The blast was strong enough it made a hole in the wall, revealing a dark passageway.

    The heroes rushed in, Mogar leading the way, still having a scent to follow. It wasn’t long before they came to a door at the end. Mogar knew you were inside and started bashing the door in. It had little effect but then screams were heard.

“Wot are they doing in there.” Vav said.

“Whatever it is, it doesn't sound good.”

    The screams fueled Mogar’s rage. He was becoming desperate to get to you, he knew you were in pain and he wanted it to stop.

♦♦♦♦♦

    The Mad King was far from merciful with the electrocution. He was desperate for an answer and was bit by bit losing any sense of patience with you. That was what always frightened you with him. By now anyone else would be dead but you weren’t, you were far from it. He wouldn’t let you die, he’d just keep trying till you answered him.

    The only benefit from the drug was that you were partially numb to the shocks. You didn’t feel them as strong as you should which was in some way a relief but you were still in pain. When you heard banging on the door you couldn’t help but smile, knowing your saviors were close. The Mad King destroyed that by activating the collar that time.

“Don’t focus on them, focus on me sweetheart. You don’t have to lie. Just admit the truth and everything will be okay. I promise you everything will be okay, I love you.”

    Every hit against the door caused another way of shocks. His time was running out which only motivated him to try harder with you. It was all becoming so much, the pain from your father, the relief from your saviors. But every shock only added to pain from the last.

    You were groaning and holding back screams or tears anymore. You had lost your restraint and were just crying out for help. That is how that sort of therapy works, or at least exactly what the Mad King had planned for you. It was reaching a limit, a limit you didn’t know you had. After another shock you slumped down on the chair.

“Yes.” You mumbled, voice hoarse from the screams of anguish. “Yes.”

    A smile formed on your father’s face, relief flooding him but it was short lived. The door busted open and soon Mogar was on top of the Mad King.

“Mad King is bad father.” Mogar growled.

    X-Ray rushed to you, taking off the metal on your head and undoing the restraints. Vav went over to the back part and shut everything down. Mogar now had his hands around the King’s throat.

“Mad King will pay for his crimes.”

“Mogar don’t!” Vav shouted.

    He wasn’t listening, ignoring the two colored heroes and slowly crushing the Mad King’s throat. He didn’t fight but just smiled at Mogar, knowing the boy wouldn’t do it. Vav and X-Ray were soon on Mogar trying to pull him off.

“Mogar.” You tried yelling.

    Mogar stopped, losing the grip on the Mad King’s neck. He looked over and saw you trying to get out of the chair. He glanced down at the Mad King briefly before punching him out cold and throwing the heroes off his back. He got to you fast, slowly pushing you back down on the chair.

“Don’t get up, save your strength.”

“I’m fine Mogar.”

“Y/n doesn’t have to lie. Mogar should remove Mad King’s collar.”

“No don’t. It’ll hurt us both.”

    You knew how the collar worked. It would electrocute both of you if he tried to remove it. Yet Mogar wanted that thing off of you.

“Does y/n trust Mogar.”

    You knew what he wanted to do. And as much as you didn’t want him to get hurt you wanted the collar off. You nodded your head and Mogar did the same. You moved your head back so he could get a better grip on the collar. He was slow with his movements but held your hand.

    He tightened the grip on the collar and began to pull. The shocks ran through you and him. You gripped his hand tightly knowing this pain would be the last. Mogar fought through as well and soon broke the collar. He took it off of you and threw it across the room. You slumped over in his arms and Mogar saw the blood on the back of your neck.

“We have to get her to a hospital.” Vav said.

“What about Mad King?” Mogar asked.

“You take her, we’ll stay here.” X-Ray said.

    Mogar nodded and picked you up in his arms. He took one last look at the Mad King. He lay unconscious at X-Ray and Vav’s feet, still smiling. Mogar growled at him again before heading out of the room, glad to be getting you to safety.

♦♦♦♦♦

    Weeks later you did something practically everyone advised you not to do, but you had to. As you stood by the door you took in a few deep breaths, you could do this. Seconds passed by feeling like hours but you finally pushed open the door and walked in. You stopped inside, hearing as the door closed behind you.

“I can’t say this is unexpected.”

    You slowly approached the glass prison. The Mad King stood in the middle of his cell, hands behind his back with a smile on his face. He had been waiting for you, but your appearance still brought him joy. You stopped a few feet from the glass, wanting to stay more in the dark.

“How have you been?” He asked.

“I’ve made a full recovery and the collars gone now. I’m fine, but I can’t say the same for you.”

“And why’s that?’

“You’re not getting out of here. The city knows you're evil, so I doubt they'll ever want you back on their streets again.”

“Tsk, tsk my dear. What have I told you about good and evil?”

You looked away from him. “There’s no such thing as good and evil or right and wrong, it’s all a matter of public opinion. Doesn’t matter what the public thinks, I’ll make sure you don’t get out.”

He laughed. “Whatever helps you sleep at night my dear.”

    Silence filled the room, or well his laugh echoed, sending a chill up your spine.

“How about you ask me what you’ve been dying to know.”

“I get it.” You said suddenly, catching him a bit of guard. “You love me in your own sick twisted way. You loved mom a lot too, so when she found out the truth and decided to leave, you didn’t try and stop her. It wasn’t until she threatened to take me away from you that you...acted violently. You could deal with losing one thing you love but then that would make me the last and only thing left that you loved. You weren’t gonna let anyone take me from you, you weren’t gonna let _anyone_ take away the only thing you ever really loved. I get it now but...there’s still something I don’t get.”

“And what would that be?”

“The collar. I don’t know if any of my actions could have prevented you from putting it on me-”

“I would have placed it on you either way.”

    You froze for a bit by his words but you swallowed down the fear that had been growing and continued talking.

“But there’s something I don’t get about it. I understand the shocks. Those were meant to punish me for whatever you deemed as bad behavior and the knocking me out was to keep me in line but the last setting, controlling me. You could have just used that to make me more compliant, all other settings are rendered useless with that one. So why? Why was it even there?”

“Well for starters let’s not pretend you haven’t done some violent things in my name.”

    You clenched your fists. That was something you desperately wished to forget. It was true that before you knew what he was really all about there had been some sinful things you had done for him. You began to hear some screams of pain echo in your head and the warmth of fresh blood on your hands.

“I know you haven’t forgotten and neither have I. I’ll admit they aren’t my proudest moments so I planned to fix those wrongs that I had done to you.”

“Fix them?”

“The shock therapy was meant for more than just getting you back. I planned to rid your mind of such horrid memories. Things like that shouldn’t exist in the mind of a child.”

“I’m not a child.” You spat.

“In your mind maybe not but in mine you are. I was going to free you from that pain I had caused you and start a new with our relationship. I didn’t want you to remember that you had felt such emotions, but of course I would still need your help with more...violent cases. The control part of the collar was meant for that. That way you could still help me without recalling doing such dark things for me.”

“So all you wanted me to know was your love, to be loyal to you, to be your loving daughter again. You could never do that. Our relationship can never be what it once was. You made sure of that.”

    The Mad King smiled and leaned forward against the glass.

“You’re right. I could _never_ do that to you. Just like I could _never_ break out of this prison... _again_.”

    You didn’t speak because you knew, you knew he was right. If he had the time, if he had you trapped again he could, he could mold you back into this perfect daughter and this time he wouldn’t have to worry about any form of rebellion. It scared you, even as he was locked away he could still strike fear into you. But you showed none of this, you remained calm and collected.

“I’m sure you would like to know I’ll still be working at Monarch Labs.”

“Really. Will you be taking over the family business?”

“No. The company still needs some good engineers. Now I’ll just be working alongside Hilda.”

“I never liked her much.”

“I’ll... I’ll come visit sometime.” You said softly. “I...I promise.”

Your father smiled, a much softer smile. “I’d like that very much.”

    You didn’t say more and walked back towards the door. On the inside you were still shaking from all the knowledge you had gained but you knew you’d be okay. When you stepped outside Mogar stood up straight and turned to you.

“Is y/n alright?”

“I’m good Mogar. I just wanna go home.”

    Mogar reached over and took your hand. A sense of peace settled over you. The city might need saving tomorrow but for now you’d go home with Mogar.

♦♦♦♦♦

    Hours later the Mad King received his prison lunch. It wasn’t anything god, just a bowl of tomato soup with some crackers. Some good behavior could get him a better meal but for now it would suffice. He dipped his spoon into the soup but felt something at the bottom.

    He fished around for a bit and then pulled out a small plastic bag with some paper inside. He put his food aside and read the note that had been sent to him. After reading it he dipped the paper into the soup and laughter consumed the cell.

    The Mad King knew everything was far from over. Soon the city would kneel before him, their wills bent to his. Most importantly he’d get his daughter back, and soon. Soon his kingdom would return to him and there would be no stopping him this time.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_‘Phase three will commence soon.’_

_-Corpirate_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I obviously want to make a part two but when I write stories like this I like to shape it with what's canon, so I obviously want X-Ray & Vav season three first and then I could see how the Mad King might actually get back his beloved daughter.

**Author's Note:**

> I really love The Mad King and Mogar so this happened. It's a small little drabble, I think I will add more chapters to it, so I hope you guys like it and actually want more...thanks again for reading


End file.
